


Tales

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, Scarification, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories chronicling Thorin and Bilbo's relationship, in canon, and various alternate universe scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a posting of a writing project so the connections between words will be fleeting at best and I'll be adding tags as I add parts. 
> 
> With luck this should be updated weekly, probably on Sundays.

**Restriction**

“Sir, you can’t just go in! There are restrictions in place.”

Bilbo ducks under the nurse’s out flung arm and nearly trips as he rounds the corner leading to Thorin’s room. He ducks into his lover’s room and closes the door before crossing to the bed.

Thorin doesn’t look as bad as he expected. There’s a long gash over one eye and his lower right leg is encased in plaster but it isn’t the horror scene he’d been expecting when Dwalin had called him.

“Are you causing problems?”

Bilbo just barely manages to avoid making an embarrassing sound at Thorin’s words. His lover is watching him, eyes hazed by drugs, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“What gives you that idea?”

Thorin’s smile widens. “Because you look far too innocent to not have done anything.”

Bilbo ducks his head, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. “I might have ignored a restriction or two.”

Thorin’s laugh rolls over him and Bilbo smiles before ducking his head further to press a kiss to Thorin’s hand.

“There’s no reason I shouldn’t be allowed to see you. Five years together is no different than a year married.”

Thorin turns his hand in Bilbo’s, lacing their fingers and squeezing. “We’ll get it eventually. We just have to be patient.”

Bilbo hooks a chair with his foot and pulls it close, sitting down without letting go of his partner’s hand.

**Excessive**

“Isn’t this a little excessive?” Bilbo feels like he’s gained pounds, all of it precious metals and gems. He’s almost certain even the buttons of his waistcoat are studded with tiny gems but he can’t bring himself to look.

Thorin pauses in inspecting a gold chain studded with diamonds. “You are the Consort of the King under the Mountain. There is no such thing as excessive when it comes to your adornment.”

Bilbo smiles, the one he used growing up to get out of trouble with his parents. “Yes, but for a Hobbit this is unknown. We appreciate fine things, but usually in a simpler way.”

It’s low, playing to Thorin’s sympathy, the way his partner strives to ease cultural differences between them, tries to make him more comfortable in Erebor.

With a frown Thorin sets the chain down and moves to stand in front of Bilbo. He cups his lover’s face, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “You know I would do anything for you Bilbo.”

Thorin’s voice washes over him and Bilbo cants his head, pressing his cheek into the Dwarf’s touch. “I know. And all I want is less. I don’t need all these jewels and baubles to know you love me.”

He can feel some of the tension ease out of Thorin and Bilbo stretches up to kiss him.

One of Thorin’s hands slides into his hair, cupping his head as he deepens the kiss.

**Gubernatorial**

“Do you think your lifestyle will have an affect on the gubernatorial debate?”

Hands tucked into his suit pockets Thorin smiles. “Shockingly, the fact I’m in a relationship with a man doesn’t mean I don’t share the values of others.”

Bilbo gently nudges Kíli who is standing next to him, trying not to laugh. The last thing they need is Kíli’s inability to keep a straight fact to ruin this photo op.

Fíli flings an arm around his brother’s shoulder, pulling him in. Bilbo gives them both a look and they lean back against the wall.

He knows the quiet won’t last much longer and some days it’s more like having two young children underfoot rather than two college age young men who know better.

Keeping half his attention on the brothers Bilbo watches as his partner continues the interview, completely relaxed.

Thorin looks perfect in his dark blue suit with the pristine white shirt and silver grey tie. Bilbo finds his gaze drawn to the think platinum band, identical to the one he wears.

In the beginning he wasn’t completely behind his partner’s gubernatorial dreams but as the months have gone by he’s been drawn in.

Thorin has a charisma that draws people in and holds them close.

Bilbo knows Thorin will win. He’s too stubborn to fail.

**Gregarious**

“I never thought I would see such a gregarious member of Durin’s line.”

Bilbo looks away from Frodo who is trundling from Dwarf to Dwarf, collecting treats and trinkets from the doting adults, to Balin who looks wistful.

“Why?”

Balin strokes the bowl of his pipe. “Thorin and his siblings were introverted growing up, preferring solitude. Fíli and Kíli were the same with the exception of each other. It does Erebor good to have such a happy Prince.”

Bilbo smiles as he watches Frodo climb into Thorin’s lap. He loves watching Thorin with their son, the way some of the lingering sadness falls from his lover’s noble features.

Thorin exclaims over the treasures Frodo is showing him, voice a low rumble in the mostly quiet room.

With a parting hand clasp Bilbo stands and wends his way through the gathered Dwarves. Stopping next to Thorin’s chair Bilbo dips his head to press a kiss to Frodo’s curls. 

A strong hand settles on his lower back, warm even through his clothing and Bilbo straightens. Thorin’s eyes are dark and Bilbo smiles before leaning in to kiss Thorin.

Whistles fill the air and Bilbo doesn’t look up even as Frodo tugs at his waistcoat. He won’t give the Dwarves the pleasure of his blush.

**Greed**

Thorin drags his fingers down the dip of Bilbo’s spine. The Hobbit shivers under the touch and he leans down to press his lips to one shoulder.

Bilbo shifts under him and Thorin tightens his grip on his hip. “Easy treasure.”

The small body stills under him with a soft rattle of the silver chain around his ankle. Thorin smiles against Bilbo’s shoulder and his hand slides from hip to buttock, thumb sliding over Bilbo’s entrance. 

With a moan Bilbo shudders, his legs falling open. His body tenses and Thorin kisses his shoulder again. “You know I would never hurt you Bilbo.”

“I know.” Bilbo’s voice is breathy, hips stuttering back.

Leaning over Bilbo Thorin teases his thumb over the Hobbit’s entrance again. Bilbo like this is a treat, one Thorin allows no one else. Bilbo is his alone, his most beloved possession besides the Arkenstone, both kept locked safely inside his room at all times.

He presses his thumb into the warm clasp of Bilbo’s body and the Hobbit moans, fists tugging at the sheets. 

Thorin sets his teeth to the mark on Bilbo’s shoulder, biting as he slides another finger into the small body. 

Greed is inherent in the line of Durin and for that reason Bilbo is his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily**

A single bloom, white and edged in pinks reaches towards the sky. Bilbo gently touches one of the long green leaves.

It is the single most beautiful lily he’s seen. And it seems to be thriving in the harsh weather of Erebor.

“It was my mother’s.”

Bilbo looks back at Thorin who is watching him with a faint smile and sad eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

Thorin nods and takes a step forward. “It seems to be the only thing that survived Smaug’s attack. Dís will be pleased to see it still lives.”

Standing Bilbo brushes his fingers over the leaf again before stepping into Thorin.

A strong arm wraps around his waist, pulling him close. Bilbo presses his face into Thorin’s shoulder.

Cleaning Erebor has been a long, daunting task but they’ve been making progress.  
It’s been painful, watching the anguish on Thorin’s face as they find the remains of Dwarves killed in the attack, and treasured items, destroyed by the Dragon’s rampage.

“We can build a garden around the lily. The soil here is rich and this area is protected from the weather.”

Bilbo nods against his partner, unable to find the words. That Thorin is willing to share his mother’s garden and lily with him…

Staying in Erebor had never crossed his mind at the beginning but not the thought of leaving is incomprehensible.

**Recipe**

The ingredients are spread over the counter but the recipe is gone and Bilbo sighs.

Of course, the one night he actually has time to cook, rather than the takeout he and Thorin live on, the recipe is gone. 

Tugging at his hair Bilbo blows out a sigh. By now he should be able to make it from memory but every time he starts second guessing himself. With a glance at the block Bilbo sighs. “Fine, you win.”

Twenty minutes later Bilbo slides the casserole dish into the oven and shuts the door with a silent prayer. 

It looks right, and smells right but that’s no promise on taste. 

The front door opens and Bilbo moves to the kitchen door. “Hi.”

Thorin smiles as he shrugs out of his coat. “Hello. Did you cook?”

Nodding Bilbo glances back at the over. “Yeah, but we’ll have to see how it turns out since I lost the recipe card.”

“I have no doubt it will be fine. You have yet to make anything unpalatable.” Thorin crosses the living room to kiss Bilbo, one hand resting on his hip.

Bilbo presses up, arm sliding around Thorin’s shoulders. “Remember that when this turns out to be terrible.”

Thorin laughs. “Nothing you cook would be bad Bilbo, no matter how hard you tried.”

**Salvation**

Grunting in pain Thorin carefully sits in the chair, left leg out straight.

It aches and the healers are less than thrilled he’s already up and moving but he has to see Bilbo.

The hobbit is asleep, his upper body wrapped in bandages, a long gash above his left eye nearly stitched, several nimble fingers splinted and resting on a pillow. 

Thorin leans forward and rests his fingers on Bilbo’s lips, something in his chest unclenching at the feel of Bilbo’s breath against his skin.”

“I owe you Bilbo, more than I could ever repay in a thousand lifetimes. You have not only given my people their home back but you were also my salvation.”

Eyes falling shut Thorin sighs. “Without you my gold sickness would have consumed me and I would have lead my sister-sons to their deaths.”

“Thorin.”

His name is barely a whisper and Thorin opens his eyes to see Bilbo looking at him with a faint smile.

“How do you feel?” Thorin removes his fingers, skin tingling.

Bilbo frowns, fingers scratching at the bedding. “Sore. Is everyone okay?”

Thorin nods. “We all have wounds but no one was seriously injured. We only have you to thank for that.”

Bilbo blushes and Thorin touches his hand to the Hobbit’s cheek. One they are healed they will speak about what has been growing between them.

**Patience**

“Patience lad.”

Thorin tears his gaze from Bilbo to Balin, the older Dwarf grinning. “I know not what you speak of.”

Balin lights his pipe, grin growing when Bilbo laughs at Fíli and Kíli. “I’ve known you too long for you to lie to me in such a way. You have barely gotten the Hobbit to look at you without wondering when you will next snap at him. Rush into courting him and Bilbo will flee.”

Stroking his fingers over the bowl of his pipe Thorin nods absently. When he’d entered Bilbo’s home he’d noticed the attractiveness of the Hobbit but the trip had been of the foremost importance. 

Now though, bruised and sore, alive only because of Bilbo’s bravery, he needs the Hobbit close, wants him near at all times.

“And remember, don’t be overbearing.”

Thorin slants a look at Balin who dips his head slightly. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Balin blows a smoke ring. “You are King Under the Mountain. He is a Hobbit of the shire. Court him gently.”

It isn’t worth arguing over and Thorin leans back against the boulder. He’s a blacksmith as well as King. He can be patient, has learned how through hours of work and decades in in exile. 

His patience has given him the first glimpse of home in decades and it will give him Bilbo.

**Auk**

Bilbo stretches, watching as an auk dives into the water. He’s spent years studying these birds and so it had seemed the best place to go after his and Thorin’s wall shaking, earth splitting fight.

The birds seem oblivious to his presence, fishing and preening around him.

There’s a splash and he can’t help but smile as the auk makes a less than graceful transition to the beach.  
“Bilbo.”  
He tenses at the sound of Thorin’s voice. The birds around him startle, squawking and fleeing.

Thorin stops behind him and Bilbo resists the urge to lean back against his legs. There’s a brush, fingers light against his hair and he bites at his lip.

“I didn’t expect you to run.”

 

Bilbo shrugs still looking out at the water. It hadn’t been his intention, but the thought of losing Thorin had been too much.

Thorin’s hand tests on his shoulder. “I want to apologize. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

The sincerity in Thorin’s voice is almost palpable and Bilbo finally leans back.

An auk takes to the sky, flight ungainly and Bilbo can’t help but wonder if it is some kind of sign.

**Vibration**

The vibration pulses through his body, making his cock twitch and Bilbo scrabbles at the sheets. 

Thorin smooths his fingers over Bilbo’s hip as he gently presses the vibrator deeper into his lover. “Okay?”

Bilbo nods, hips pushing back. “Great.”

Smiling at the breathy edge to his lover’s voice Thorin shifts to press a kiss to Bilbo’s shoulder. “Do you want me or should I finish you like this, watch you come apart on a toy?”

With a groan Bilbo presses his face into the pillow. “You.”

He yelps as the vibrations increase, the toy nudging his prostate, driving him towards the edge.

Finally, mercifully, the toy slips free, only to be replaced by fingers that twist, brushing against his prostate. He keens, fingers twisting into the sheet.

The fingers slide from his body and then Thorin is over him, cock nudging his entrance. “Ready?”

Bilbo barely manages a nod, his cock aching, hard and throbbing.

Thorin presses into him, stealing his breath and a broad hand curls around him. A thumb teases the head as Thorin pulls out before sliding back in.

He presses back, clenching which draws a low groan from his lover, causing Thorin to grind deeper.

**Affordability**

“In terms of affordability it’s the best.”

Bilbo looks at Thorin, something about the salesman’s demeanor picking at him. His lover is frowning, eyes narrow and he thinks Thorin is feeling it too.

Thorin glances back at Fíli and Kíli who are sitting on the off floor, quietly playing. They are here for them, after Dís’ sudden death and they’ll have nothing but the best even if he and Thorin have to work doubles until the boys are eighteen.

“There is something you aren’t telling us.”

The salesman jumps at Thorin’s words and Bilbo notices the sudden shifty way the man’s gaze flits around the room. “I-uh.”

Thorin stands, his chair scrapping across the floor, startling his nephews into stillness. 

Bilbo shoves back and rounds his chair, scooping up Kíli who presses his face against his neck. Fíli clutches at his coat hem and Bilbo rests his hand on his head.

Glaring at the man Thorin looks down at him. “I suggest you think before trying something like that again. I will report you if I hear about it.”

The salesman nods vigorously. “Of course. I apologize.”

Nodding Thorin steps back from the desk and picks up Fíli before sweeping out, Bilbo behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Windshield**

Rain sleets down the windshield and Bilbo looks at his lover. 

Thorin looks completely calm despite the fact they’re in the middle of a rainstorm from hell with almost no visibility and no civilization in sight.

He jumps as a bolt of lightning brightens the pitch black night.

“Okay?”

Thorin’s voice is low and even and Bilbo nods even as he reaches over to rest his hand on Thorin’s thigh. The denim under is fingers is warm and Bilbo scratches at it, not to incite but for comfort.

He prefers to be at home in weather like this but this trip won’t wait. 

Thorin drops a hand from the wheel long enough to brush across Bilbo’s hand. “Another hour at the most.”

Bilbo snorts. “Longer in this weather.”

“This won’t last much more. Storms like this are quick and violent and can’t sustain themselves for long.”

Nodding Bilbo splays his hand over Thorin’s thigh. His lover grew up in this part of the country and he won’t argue with him even if it already feels like this storm has been going on forever.

With a sigh Bilbo settles back in his seat and watches the windshield wipers.

**Opportunity**

Hands on either side of the letter on his desk Bilbo stares at the piece of paper. The letter is what he’s been waiting for, an opportunity to join a research group doing amazing work in genetics.

It’s what he’s always wanted but the position is hundreds of miles away and two years long. 

The time away is enough to kill the fragile, slim thread he and Thorin have between them. Thorin’s life is here, his family and friends, the family business, built through decades and generations of blood and tears.

There’s no way he can ask Thorin to give everything up but at the same time he doesn’t want to pass up a chance to further his career. 

The sound of a slamming door startles him and Bilbo shoves the letter under a pile of books. It will be safe for there for the time being. Thorin has always respected the disaster that is his desk.

“Bilbo.”

Shoving back from the desk Bilbo stands and turns, managing a smile. “Welcome home.”

Thorin is frowning and Bilbo freezes. He can see it in his partner’s eyes, that he’s hiding something and Bilbo reaches back for the letter.

**Rush**

“This is stupid.” Bilbo thumbs his braces off, watching as Thorin shrugs his coat off, letting it pool on the floor. “We shouldn’t have to fumble in dark closets.”

Thorin removes his crown, dropping it on the pile of his coat. “There is no peace for the King and his Consort.”

Bilbo sidesteps the coat and tugs at Thorin’s belt, undoing the catch with ease. “I understand being consulted for serious issues, but some of the things Fíli has sought us out for...”

Breath catching in his throat Thorin catches at Bilbo’s shoulders as his lover’s hand edges under the waistband of his pants. “He’ll learn.”

Stretching up Bilbo presses his lips to the corner of Thorin’s mouth. “Soon I hope. I would like more time to enjoy my lover’s touch. I’m tired of having to rush.”

Catching Bilbo’s hips Thorin pulls him close, ducking his head to nuzzle at one slightly pointed ear. “Tomorrow. I’ll tell Fíli to go to Balin with any problems that might arise.”

“You, I’ll spread on the bed. I’ll work you open with my fingers and mouth until you can barely speak, until all you care about is being allowed your release.”

Bilbo clutches at Thorin, panting as his cock fills at the dark velvet burr of his partner’s words.

A hand slides from his hip inward, cupping him and Bilbo groans.

**Ownership**

Thorin strokes his fingers over Bilbo’s shoulder, dragging his thumb over the brand of ownership on the smooth skin. 

He can tell the Dwarf at the bottom of the dais wants Bilbo, can see it in the way his eyebrows twitch as he glances at Bilbo.

Tracing his thumb over the intricate swirl of scar tissue Thorin dismisses the Dwarf with a sharp nod. “Speak to Balin. He will see that you have what you need.”

“Thank you Sire.”

Some of his jealousy drains away as the other Dwarf bows and leaves. He tugs and Bilbo leans back against his legs, head coming to rest on his knees. “So beautiful.”

A blush stains Bilbo’s cheek and Thorin smiles. It had taken time, to convince Bilbo this is where he belongs, marked and covered in jewels, perched on a fine silken pillow next to him. 

Bilbo is his, has been since they first met. He slides his hand on the delicate curve of Bilbo’s neck to tangle in soft curls.

The Hobbit shifts closer, a lean arm sliding around his leg and Thorin tugs his curls.

Tonight he’ll remind Bilbo what it means to belong to the king Under the Mountain.

**Toboggan**

Bilbo is fairly certain this entire thing is Gandalf’s fault and he’s going to have stern words with the wizard if anything happens to Fíli, Kíli and Frodo.

He watches from the bottom of the hill, pulling his coat tight and he watches Fíli and Kíli climb on the toboggan before settling Frodo between them. The hill isn’t high, a small run from Erebor’s base but Bilbo can’t help but imagine hidden rocks and other danger hidden under the deep snow. 

“They’ll be fine.”

Bilbo turns at the sound of Thorin’s voice, watching his lover plow through the snow. “Rather optimistic.”

Thorin smiles, his breath a white cloud in the chill air. “They are all strong.”

Bilbo smooths his hand down the lapel of Thorin’s coat, the fur soft under his fingers. “And of the line of Durin.”

Anything Thorin might say is lost in a bellow as the toboggan starts down the hall. All three passengers are yelling in joy and they skid to a stop at the bottom of the hill in a flurry of snow. 

Frodo breaks free and runs towards his parents, red cheeked and grinning and Bilbo smiles.

He knows he’ll have to ride the damned thing at least once and he’s already trying to figure out how to get Thorin on with him.

**Erroneous**

“Why would you make such an erroneous statement lad?”

It takes Bilbo a moment to realize that Balin is talking about a comment he made earlier about Thorin not caring what happens.

He frowns. “Are you saying I’m wrong?”

Balin nods as he leans back against a boulder, smoke rising from his pipe in a lazy curl. “Thorin cares far too much, especially those he loves.”

Bilbo is sure he must look like a landed fish with the way his mouth is hanging open. What Balin said can’t be true but there are no signs of dishonesty in the Dwarf’s face, only quiet contentment.

That night Bilbo pays more attention to Thorin who sits apart from the others, always on watch.

He quickly loses track of how many time Thorin’s gaze slips to him, hungry and deep. The urge to go over to Thorin and burrow against his side is strong but he doesn’t.

Erebor comes first though there is a chance none of them will survive this. It wouldn’t be fair to burden Thorin further and so Bilbo curls into himself, staring at the fire.

He wishes Balin hadn’t told him. It would be easier to ignore Thorin but now it burns through him like hot metal and Bilbo squeezes his eyes closed against the prickle of tears, wishing to be wrong.

**Apiary**

The apiary is tucked between two ridges at Erebor’s base. The hives are sturdy, crafted by Bofur and Bifur.

Bilbo drags his fingers across the top of the box, feeling the hum of his bees.  
They were a wedding gift from Beorn, of sorts. All smaller, they were prolific and thrived in the recovering ecosystem of Erebor.

“I knew I would find you out here.”

A hand settles on his shoulder and Thorin presses against his back. 

Bilbo turns into his lover, fingers sliding under Thorin’s coat to rest over his heart. “Their droning is less obnoxious than that of your lords.”

Thorin’s laugh rumbles through his body. “Truer words have never been spoken Master Baggins.”

Bilbo smiles and leans into Thorin. Times like this are rare, when they aren’t tripping over the company or people seeking Thorin’s attention

A bee pauses in the entrance to the hive, yellow and bright in the overcast morning. It takes to the air, a bumbling, erratic flight that never fails to make Bilbo smile.

Thorin’s arm slides around his shoulders. “We need to return before they send a party for us. Dís wants to speak with you.”

Bilbo sighs and turns towards the entrance. “The work of a consort is never done.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone that has read, commented and left kudos.

**Erogenous**

Bilbo gasps, fingers curled through Thorin’s hair. His lover has spent the last hour stimulating every erogenous spot on his body, holding him on edge. 

Licking at teeth marks on Bilbo’s inner thigh Thorin pulls back, leaning up to kiss Bilbo. He drags his thumb over a sensitive spot on his lover’s hip, smiling when Bilbo makes a breathy sound.

He licks into Bilbo’s mouth, swallowing the groan as he thumbs the spot again.

Drawing back he kisses the corner of Bilbo’s mouth. “There are days I wish I could keep you like this, open and wanting, slick and needy for me.”

Thorin slides his thumb upward to touch a spot just to the right of Bilbo’s nipple. “You’re so responsive, jumping at my every touch."  
Bilbo tugs Thorin down for another kiss, arching into the solid body above him. 

Thorin’s laugh rumbles through him and he spreads his legs further, hoping Thorin will take the hint.

Thorin settles between his legs, rocking down, cocks dragging together. He worms a hand between them, gathering their cocks, thumbing at Bilbo’s.

The hands in his hair tighten and he kisses Bilbo, working his hand, reveling in the feel of his lover arching into him.

Bilbo’s reactions are beautiful.

**Cacophony**

Bilbo stays out of the way, watching as Bofur and Bifur start working at the rock pile. It had caved in behind them as the Dwarves had been showing him the gold vein they’d discovered. 

A cacophony of metal on stone fills the tunnel and Bilbo winces at the harsh sounds. Thorin and the others are on the other side, working to free them. 

The ground rumbles and Bilbo freezes, breath catching in his chest. After the encounter with Gollum and the goblins being in rough tunnels like this sets him on edge. The thought of being buried alive is enough to make him want to crawl into bed and never leave. 

The shaking subsides and Bilbo glances at Bofur and Bifur who both look worried and he doesn’t even have to ask what the problem is.

Pressing back against the wall he watches as the Dwarves go back to moving rocks. He knows he should be helping but his lack of knowledge is dangerous and he doesn’t want to make the situation worse. 

The cacophony continues and Bilbo closes his eyes, hoping. He wants out, wants to curl up with Thorin in their bed and not let go. He wants sun and fresh air and he’s not coming into an unstable mining tunnel again. 

**Eugenic**

“It doesn’t matter that you are a carrier and compatible with the King. You will not bear him a child."

Hands clenched at his sides Bilbo doesn’t respond, gaze never wavering from the lords across from him. They are all venerable, grey bearded and wise, Thorin’s closest advisers. They accept his place as Consort at Thorin’s side but their eugenic mindset has led to them forbidding any progeny. 

Bilbo dips his head and turns, leaving the room. Once he’s clear he rests a hand over his stomach. 

There’s nothing yet but soon there will be signs that are obvious. Thorin already knows and is pleased, his hand straying to his stomach every moment they are alone. Sighing Bilbo heads towards his and Thorin’s room.

The line of succession is safe with Fíli and Kíli as he would never do anything to take Erebor form them when they’ve fought and almost died to reclaim it.

Climbing a set of stairs that leads to the royal wing Bilbo frowns. He isn’t sure what will happen once everyone knows he is expecting. The lords will obviously be irate but he has no idea if they have any recourse.

He’s wanted to keep this all a secret but he needs Balin’s input. The Dwarf is loyal and will help him find a way around the eugenic mindset. 

**Trust**

Tucked between Bofur and Bombur, Bilbo watches over the fire as Thorin, Balin and Dwalin converse about the next part of their journey. He can’t take his eyes off Thorin, or the injuries there.

From the beginning the pull towards Thorin has been there and Bilbo can understand why every Dwarf volunteered to come despite the very real chance of death at the claws of a Dragon. And while Thorin seems to be over his dislike of him Bilbo can’t be sure if he can trust Thorin despite what happened on the Carrock.

It seems impossible Thorin has changed his opinion of him so quickly when he blames Elrond for what happened at Erebor, never mind that the Elf was leagues away.

A wind sweeps in and Bilbo shifts closer into Bofur’s warmth.

He wants to believe, he really does but history has shown how stubborn Dwarves can be and being hurt doesn’t figure into his plan for this adventure.

The impromptu conference breaks apart and Bilbo drops his head when Thorin looks at him. He hopes the blush he can feel is concealed by the flickering flames.

He wants but nothing will happen until Erebor is reclaimed. Thorin has to prove he is worthy of his trust and Bilbo doesn’t want to hurt.

**Hot Air Balloon**

The ground is a patchwork of greens below them and Bilbo shifts closer to Thorin, for warmth as much as closeness. It’s chilly in the hot air balloon and Bilbo knows Thorin has seen through his ploy.

An arm settles around his shoulder and Bilbo wiggles closer when he feels something dig into his side. He knows it isn’t Thorin’s phone. The shape is wrong and his lover always keeps his phone in his left pocket.

The phone in question rings and Thorin pulls it out, frowning at the display. He answers it but any attempts at speaking are lost. He hands up and jams the phone in his pocket. “Fíli and Kíli.”

Bilbo smiles, needing nothing more than that. He loves Fíli and Kíli like family but their habit of meddling drives him crazy.

Thorin shifts awkwardly getting into the pocket opposite his phone. “Here.”

Fingers closing around the thing Thorin is thrusting at him Bilbo stops because he knows what is is. Right shape and size, faintest hint of knap under his fingers.

He looks up and Thorin is watching him, guarded but hopeful. “Yes.”

Thorin smiles. “You just saved yourself from Fíli and Kíli asking you.”

Laughing Bilbo leans into Thorin.

**Anticoagulant**

“Did you remember to take your anticoagulant?”

Thorin nods and bites back on the urge to snap at his lover. He knows Bilbo is worried after the almost heart attack six months ago. He isn’t unhealthy, but heart disease plagues his family and the stress from running the family company isn’t helping matters. 

It’s only been an act of some god that’s kept real bacon on the table instead of turkey but Bilbo loves bacon so it’s safe. Arms wrap around his shoulders and Thorin tilts his head back until his cheek rests against Bilbo’s.

“Lot of meetings today?”

Thorin barely shakes his head. “No. Balin is forcing me to take a half day. He threatened to have Dwalin throw me out if I’m there past noon.”

Bilbo smiles and turns his head just enough to kiss Thorin’s cheek. “I knew there was a reason I liked your employees.”

Thorin snorts. “You’ve trained them well. Fíli and Kili have even taken to asking me about my drugs while we’re on trips.”

“I had nothing to do with that. They do that of their own free will because they’re terrified of losing you. Give it some time and they’ll calm down.”

Thorin doubts that will ever happen.

**Frustration**

Thorin taps his finger against the table. Frustration swings through his veins, making him want to move but the injury to his leg makes it impossible.

Erebor is his, theirs, but now is the time to solve another problem, this one centering on an oblivious Hobbit from the Shire.

Bilbo seems to have no idea of the significance of the courting gifts he’s been given. He’d been appreciative of the pipe that had belonged to his mother’s father. The new, warm clothing, all brocade and silk had garnered a soft smile and thanks.

Thorin is sure he could gift Bilbo with the Arkenstone and that it would end up as a bauble on the mantle at Bad End.

So far he’s managed to avoid involving Balin in his attempt to win Bilbo but after his inability to make any progress he might have to give in.

Knocking on the door breaks his chain of thought. “Enter.”

The door opens and Bilbo leans in. “Óin sent me to make sure you were okay.”

Thorin pushes to his feet, fighting the urge to wince. “I’m fine. Would you like to walk with me?”

Bilbo nods and Thorin is sure there’s a faint blush on the Hobbit’s cheeks. Maybe all his frustration will come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Sanitary**

“There is no way this is sanitary.”

Bilbo smiles at the look of distaste on Thorin’s face at the fact Frodo has spit up on him, missing the cloth over his shirt. “I would have thought you would be used to it after Fíli and Kíli.”

Thorin sits, hand rubbing up and down Frodo’s back. “I was gone for much of their early years, between the attempt to reclaim Azanulbizar and working in the Human cities to support my people. I regret missing it.” He smiles wryly. “Parts of it.”

Reaching across the table Bilbo gently touches Frodo’s dark curls. “At least you get this chance.”

Thorin nods and looks down at Frodo, curls dark against the linen of his shirt. His son is almost asleep, tiny fist curled again the pout of his lips. “I’m grateful for this Bilbo, that both of you are here and safe.”

Standing Bilbo rounds the table and leans down to kiss Thorin, hand resting over his partner’s, lacing their fingers together. “There is no place I would rather be Thorin. I just hate that the destruction of the Shire lead to this.”

Frodo burps, interrupting the moment and they both laugh.

**Cucumber**

“Frodo, please eat the cucumber.”

The vegetable in question flies across the room, narrowly missing the carpet as it falls. Sighing Bilbo retrieves the cucumber spear and turns to look at his son.

Frodo is looking at him, big blue eyes innocent under a mop of dark hair and Bilbo is going to kill Kíli for teaching him that look.

Setting the dirty piece on the table Bilbo holds another spear out. He pulls it back slightly when a chubby hand reaches for it. “Don’t throw this one or I’ll tell your da.”

The threat is enough to quell any more vegetable throwing but all Frodo does is clench the cucumber in his fist, slowly squeezing it.

Thorin comes back that moment, sweaty and disheveled from sparring with Dwalin.

Crossing to the table Thorin takes a piece of cucumber and eats it before disappearing into the bathing chamber.

Frodo, turning back to the table after Thorin disappears, looks at the cucumber in his hand. He takes a bite and his face crinkles up and but he swallows and takes another one. 

Smiling Bilbo takes up his own piece. Lately Frodo has been emulating Thorin, much to the amusement of everyone. After Frodo is asleep he’ll have to take his partner aside and they’ll have to have a chat. There are a lot of other vegetables Frodo is reluctant to eat.

**Search**

Bodies litter the ground, Man, Dwarf, Orc and a few Elves. The sun is setting and Thorin ignores the diminishing light, isn’t going to stop his search until he finds Bilbo.

His left arm is broken, pain radiating with every step and the crust of blood over the won on his thigh has cracked open, fresh blood trickling down his leg.

He’s vaguely aware of the noises around him, names being yelled as people search for each other, the garbled cut off yells as any injured foul folk are dispatched.

Stumbling over a body Thorin grits his teeth as the sudden movement jars his arm. He can hear people calling his name, his sister-sons and the rumble of Dwalin’s voice but he doesn’t reply. Bilbo has to be somewhere.

It’s the faint glow he notices first, the soft, ethereal light from Bilbo’s little sword.

Ignoring the pain he stumble to the light and drops to his knees.

Bilbo is still and unearthly pale and Thorin bites back a sob. The mithril has stopped spear and swords but there is a single, long graze across one downy cheek, the cut red and swollen. 

He rests a hand on Bilbo’s chest, knowing there will be nothing and that all his apologies will go unheard. 

His desperate search has been for naught.

**Judgment**

Bilbo resists the urge to shift. The stone floor is cold and hard beneath his knees but Dwalin is a dark presence behind him and he doesn’t want to anger the Dwarf. 

He settles for twisting his wrists against the rope binding him. Even that small movement catches Dwalin’s attention and Bilbo stops when a hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing hard. 

Blowing out a sigh Bilbo stares at the door embossed with the seal of Durin. Thorin is behind that door with Dain, Fíli, Kíli and Balin, passing judgment on him for taking the Arkenstone. 

Even knowing he might be killed Bilbo can’t regret what he did. He saved lives, kept the Dwarves from alienating the people of Laketown. 

The door opens and Balin comes out, shaking his head. Fíli and Kíli follow him, leaning against each other, eyes downcast and they don’t look up. 

Dain looks smug and Thorin is tired though his anger is almost palpable.

“Bilbo.”

Bilbo manages to get to his feet, with no help from Dwalin. He squares his shoulders, meeting Thorin’s gaze. 

“We have passed judgment. Bilbo Baggins, you will serve the rest of your days as property of the King Under the Mountain, in compensation for the theft of the Arkenstone.”

**Espresso**

Espresso close to his elbow Thorin spreads the newspaper across the table. The house is quiet, not that it will last for much longer.

Bilbo will be up first, shuffling into the kitchen in search of tea. Once the mug is in hand he’ll want a kiss and Thorin has never been able to resist a sleepy, pliable Bilbo.

Fíli and Kíli will barge in eventually, loud and searching for sugared cereal. 

Thorin is halfway through the business page and his espresso when he hears signs of life. Bilbo comes in, knotting the sash of his dressing gown. He watches as his lover turns on the burner under the already full kettle.

Once the mug is on the counter Bilbo makes his way to the table. Bracing a hand on the chair he leans down to kiss Thorin. “Morning.”

Thorin runs his hand up and down Bilbo’s back. “Good morning.”

They stay like that for long minutes, until the kettle whistles.

Bilbo reluctantly pulls away back to fix his tea. 

Watching his lover Thorin cradles his mug in one hand. Quiet mornings like this are precious and Thorin moves to join his partner.

He’s barely touched Bilbo before it sounds like elephants are running wild upstairs and he sighs. He needs more coffee before dealing with his nephews.

**Facetious**

“Stop being facetious little one. I can smell the Dwarf on you.”

Smaug’s voice rumbles through him and Bilbo doesn’t move from the tunnel mouth. Of course Smaug can smell Thorin.

The excitement of finally making it to Erebor had pushed away all thought of Gandalf’s warnings about Smaug knowing the scent of Dwarf.

He’d spent the night curled against Thorin for warmth and comfort and something deeper they hadn’t dared name. 

He hears the shifting of gold and he freezes as an eye comes into view.

“Now that I know there are Dwarves here why not tell me the truth. No more jokes, if you want to leave my domain alive.”

Bilbo doesn’t reply, can’t even move, pinned in place. He has to come up with a new lie something to keep this others safe.

“There is one Dwarf. My lover, who wished to show me the home of his forefathers. We mean no harm to you.”

There is a long silence, the eye fixed on him unblinking. 

Smaug snorts. “I asked for the truth. I smell multiple Dwarves. One more time, how many?”

Swallowing hard Bilbo doesn’t reply. He won’t give them up.

**North**

Bilbo burrows into his coat, drawing his scarf up over his mouth and nose. A chill wind sweeps down the street and he shivers.

He’d never planned on moving north, not liking the cold damp but Fíli and Kíli come first.

He and Thorin had come north as soon as they’d heard about Dís and it had been clear that was where they were staying. 

Snow starts falling and Bilbo smiles as he rounds the corner towards home. The boys will be excited to see the snow, if it lasts. 

The lights in the living room are on and warmth pools in Bilbo’s stomach.

Despite the lateness of the hour Thorin will still be up waiting. It’ll be their only time alone together before tomorrow evening. 

Opening the door Bilbo takes his coat off and hangs it up before unwinding his scarf. He toes off his shoes and fingers the heavy wool of Thorin’s coat.

“You survived.”

Smiling Bilbo turns at the words. Thorin is still dressed from work, sleeves folded up to his elbows, collar partially unbuttoned.

“Yeah.”

Making his way down the hall he slides his arms around Thorin’s waist.

North is home now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Microphone**

Bilbo knows he wouldn’t react well to having a microphone thrust into his face but Thorin handles it with grace. 

Around them the celebration continues, raised voices and yelled congratulations. They’ve all been working for this for almost four years and it’s almost impossible to believe it’s finally happened. 

Fíli and Kíli remain close rather than joining the others for which Bilbo is glad. Knowing them they’d manage to get into some kind of trouble and that’s the last thing they need with the press hovering like vultures. 

“I’m glad my constituents were able to look beyond my unusual home life, to look at the values I share with them.” Thorin turns back to smile and hold a hand out to Bilbo. 

Rolling his eyes with a smile Bilbo joins his lover. The reporter is kind enough not to thrust the microphone in his face, more interested in Thorin. 

“And of course, none of this would have happened without the support of my partner who thought I was crazy but stuck it out.”

Bilbo can feel heat spreading across his cheeks and barely manages to avoid elbowing Thorin. Being the center of attention has never been his goal but he think he’ll probably have to get used to it since he’s practically married to the governor.

**Furnace**

Bilbo throws back the blanket, not that it does anything to help. Thorin is a furnace and the Dwarf is practically plastered to his back. 

He rests his hand over Thorin’s, squeezing gently. It’s been a long day with council meetings and court and this is the most time they’ve had together all day, even if Thorin is dead to the world. 

Thorin shifts against him and Bilbo smiles. Some days he misses the quiet bustle of the Shire but at the same time he can’t imagine not being in Erebor helping them rebuild, spending the night with Thorin, even if he has to wiggle away in the night. 

He knows he should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be just as long as today but he feels boneless and lazy. Thorin feels good against him, all heat and strength.

During the winter the fact Thorin runs hot doesn’t matter. Bilbo loves nothing more than cuddling close to him when even the massive fireplace in their room can’t take away the winter chill that plagues Erebor’s upper halls.

Bilbo kicks a leg out, the sheet cool against his thigh, a pleasant counterpoint to the heat against his back. He yawns and settles deeper into the bed.

He’ll move eventually, when he gets so warm it’s uncomfortable but for not it’s just right.

**Tactical**

“All of you will be along here to provide the best tactical advantage. If we allow even a single gap someone will get through and Bilbo is our priority.”

Bilbo looks up from his tea with a smile. “I think you’re over estimating my importance Thorin. My fans are hardly going to carry me away.”

Thorin waves towards the door and the others fly out with knowing grins. He doesn’t move until the door closes and then he strides across the room. Bracing his hands on the dark wood arms of Bilbo’s chair he leans down, trapping the other man. “You might make jokes about your safety but it’s very important to us.”

Bilbo sets his cup on the small table next to the chair. He reaches up, cupping Thorin’s face. “Thorin, I’m not making jokes about my safety but I don’t believe I’m in any danger. My agent is just over protective.”

Thorin dips his head to kiss Bilbo. “I’m siding with your agent. I know you like to believe in people but it’s a mistake.”

Bilbo pressed his lips to the corner of Thorin’s mouth. “You’ll never convince me of that Thorin, but I let’s not argue. I want lunch before the interview.”

Pulling back Thorin offers his hand to Bilbo. 

**Mandatory**

Bilbo fights the urge to fidget as he stares at the fire. He wants to flee, doesn’t think he’s strong enough to go through what is being asked of him. 

To spend one night with Thorin, the Dwarven way of thanking those who have done them a great service. It’s been centuries since there has been the need but Thorin is a traditionalist and so will spend the mandatory night with him. 

There’s a sound from outside the room and Bilbo freezes. Despite the fact he’s only wearing a dressing gown he’s too hot, thoughts of the night to come making it impossible to think straight. 

He’s wanted Thorin since the first night, but not out of duty.

Bilbo knows he isn’t strong enough, won’t say no because of selfishness and because he doesn’t want to offended Thorin. Even now, after reclaiming Erebor the peace between them is fragile.

Thorin enters the room and Bilbo swallows hard. There is no hint of the Dwarf’s thoughts on his face or in his eyes.

This isn’t what he wanted but he can’t help but step forward as Thorin starts to unlace his shirt. The moment the shirt is gone he rests his hand on Thorin’s hips and hopes he isn’t imagining the shiver his touch provokes. 

**Ventricular**

“There’s some very minor ventricular damage but at this point I’m not overly worried. I am however, going to put you on medication to thin your blood and ask that you try to cut some of the stress from your life.”

Thorin snorts in derision and Bilbo barely manages to avoid hitting his lover. He’d nearly lost it when Balin had called to say Thorin had been rushed to the hospital. 

The doctor glances up from Thorin’s chart and smiles. “I’m going to go make an appointment with a cardiologist for you.”

Reaching over Thorin rubs his fingers over the back of Bilbo’s hand. “I’m fine.”

Bilbo rests his hand over his lover’s, trapping it. “So you say. Why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well?”

Thorin rests his head back against the pillow. “I’ve been feeling a little more tired lately but it was nothing to worry about.”

Bilbo squeezes the large, calloused hand. Thorin is the singularly most stubborn man he’s ever dated and somehow he isn’t surprised the other man doesn’t think this is an issue.

“Next time tell me. I don’t think I can do this again.” He leans down to kiss Thorin. “I’m going to go call Fíli and Kíli. Nap for a little and I’ll be back.”

Thorin nods and reluctantly lets Bilbo slip away.

**Buffalo**

“Whazat?”

Bilbo smiles as Frodo reaches for the distant grazing buffalo. “It’s a buffalo.”

Frodo frowns and looks back at the animal. “Buflo.”

“Buffalo. Kind of a like a cow.”

Frown deepening Frodo closes his hand around the brown spot. “Buflo.” 

“We just taught him cow and now you’ve added buffalo. He’s going to be confused.”

Bilbo turns at the sound of his lover’s voice. Thorin is coming up the path with a couple of bottles of water and a small bag of candy. “Better that than what your nephews are trying to teach him.”

Thorin smiles and leans down to kiss the top of Frodo’s head. “They’re yours by marriage.”

Bilbo hands Frodo to Thorin. “And they’re yours when they’re being monsters.”

“The problem has been taken care of. We catch them trying to teach him anything bad and they get to spend a week with Dwalin.”

Bilbo nearly chokes on his water as he fights back a laugh. “I take it that left an impact.”

Thorin nods. “They promised they wouldn’t. Do you want to see the buffalo more closely?”

Frodo nods, hand twisted tight in Thorin’s shirt. “Buflo!”

Bilbo slips behind Thorin, fingers curled around Frodo’s foot.

**Drown**

Bilbo comes awake with a gasp, throat and chest aching. The last thing he remembers is escaping the dungeons with the Dwarves jammed in barrels and the river.

“Bilbo.”

It takes him a moment to recognize Thorin’s voice, soft in a way he’s never heard before. He struggles to open his eyes, exhausted in a way he’s never experienced before and he hates it.

Hands cup his face, rough thumbs stroking his cheeks and a comfortable heat pools in his stomach.

“When I thought you had drown, Bilbo, it was like losing Erebor again.” 

Thorin’s voice is low and heavy with feeling and Bilbo finally manages to open his eyes.

Thorin is leaning over him, face drawn tight with worry. A faint smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Finally.”

“Is everyone okay?” Bilbo frowns and swallows the ache in his throat worse.

Thorin strokes a thumb over Bilbo’s cheek again. “Bumps and bruises, nothing worse. You gave us all a start Master Baggins.”

Bilbo manages to get his hand free of the blankets cocooning him. Thorin takes it up, fingers slotting through his. “I apologize. It wasn’t my intention.”

Thorin leans over to kiss him on the forehead. “Just don’t do it again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos!

**Ventriloquist**

“That was creepy.” Bilbo tucks his hand into Thorin’s elbow as they pick their way through the crowd of people lingering outside the theater.

Thorin slides between two groups. “Then why did we come?”

Checking his watch Bilbo sidles closer to his lover. “I don’t dislike ventriloquists, but I didn’t think it would be that…disconcerting.”

Thorin snorts. “That is a polite way of putting it.”

Bilbo sidesteps a puddle. “The one that looked like a mauled squirrel. I might have nightmares about that.”

“I rarely have nightmares but this might be the thing to do it.” Thorin unlocks Bilbo’s car door before rounding the front. “I think next time there’s a ventriloquist in town we’ll be avoiding the show.”

Huddling in his coat Bilbo fastens his seat belt. “I agree. Maybe the opera.”

Thorin smiles. “I should have known this a way to get me to take you out.”

Eyes closed Bilbo smiles as Thorin eases the car into traffic. “Hardly. I know all I have to do is ask, and I never would have suggested this if I’d known how unsettling it was going to be.”

**Hat**

The striped hat lands on the floor again and Bilbo sighs as he leans over to pick it up. “I’m about to let you outside without it and laugh when your ears fall off in the cold.”

Frodo looks at him and smiles, gap toothed and innocent. “No hat.”

Bilbo stretches the hat, large enough to fit over Frodo’s head. “Yes hat. The snow is deep and I don’t want you getting sick.”

Frodo scrambles away, edging behind a chair, watching Bilbo from between the slats

Getting to his feet Bilbo scowls at his son. “You are a brat.”

Laughter from behind him fires his temper and he turns, hat balled up in his fist. “And you, Thorin Durinson, have no right to be laughing. He’s your child too.”

Thorin enters the living room smiling and crosses to Bilbo. Tugging the abused hat free he leans down to kiss Bilbo. “I wasn’t laughing at you.”

Smoothing the hate he turns to look at Frodo who hasn’t moved. “Son.”

Frodo eases from behind the chair and comes over. He takes the hat from Thorin and pulls it down, pouting. 

“Easy.” He dips to kiss Bilbo again, huffing when his lover pokes him in a fit of pique. 

**Cruise**

“Are you planning on moving any time soon or am I going to have to carry you inside?”

Bilbo peers up at his lover. “I think you’re going to have to carry me. I’m not sure I can move.”

Thorin sits next to him on the lounger, a big hand cupping his knee. “I should have known a cruise would do you in.”

Smiling Bilbo closes his eyes and tips his head back, into the sun. This cruise is serving as a pseudo honeymoon, a chance to get away and have it be the two of them. 

The hand on his knee slides lower and then back up, light and easy, comforting rather than arousing. He stretches under the touch, smile widening. The sun feels good against his skin and with Thorin close it’s perfect.

“Was there anything in particular you want to do tonight?”

Bilbo reaches out blindly, fingers catching at the sleeve of Thorin’s shirt. “A show after dinner maybe. I didn’t really have any set plans.”

Thorin slides his hand up, fingers resting just under the hem of his lover’s shorts. “A show would be good. And after that a quiet night since we’re putting into port tomorrow.”

Bilbo grins. He knows what a quiet night is.

**Privilege**

“It is a great privilege to serve the King Under the Mountain in such a way.”

Bilbo knows he’s blushing but thankfully the two female Dwarves don’t say anything, intent on filing and buffing his nails. 

He can’t help but look at the small corked jar on the corner of the table and his cheeks heat further. It’s been bad enough having the two females dress and prim him but when the dark haired one had offered to help prepare him for his joining with the king he had nearly fainted. There were some things that weren’t mentioned in polite society.

“Done.” The Dwarves sit up and the younger disappears only to come back with a large flat box in hand.

The older opens it and removes a heavy collar, bright silver studded with dark blue stones and Bilbo swallows. The moment the collar is around his neck his fate is sealed.

Breath caught in his throat he tips his head back. The metal is cool against his skin and he manages not to flinch as the hasp is closed. 

The two Dwarves bow and leave, closing the door. Bilbo swallows. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep the Shire safe, even bed the tyrant Thorin Oakenshield.

**Siren**

Bilbo can hear the siren in the distance and he presses his hand down harder. “Okay?”

Thorin nods, face tight with pain. “I’ll survive.”

It’ll be a scar, ragged and long, running the length of his forearm. Bilbo hopes there won’t be any permanent tissue or never damage. The wound is deep enough to show bone and it was only Thorin’s quick reflexes that had prevented the wound from being any worse.

Their would be mugger is long gone, scared off by the assault. Not that it will do him any good. Bilbo had gotten a good look at him and short of a memory lapse with Gandalf he’s always been good at remembering faces. 

The siren grows louder and Bilbo shifts, the pavement digging uncomfortably into his knee. “Just a little longer.”

Thorin manages a nod, head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed. The ground is dark with blood as is the pale blue of his shirt.

Bilbo keeps his gaze on Thorin’s face. He doesn’t want to see the blood on his hands, the way it’s crusting on his knuckles. A little blood doesn’t bother him but this is Thorin and the sight of it is enough to make his stomach roil.

**Optimism**

“It could have gone worse.”

Thorin rubs his chin. “Bilbo, your optimism knows no bounds.”

Bilbo smiles and leans back in his chair. “It has boundaries, but usually only when faced with fire breathing dragons.”

“Or marriage.” Dwalin shrugs at the looks the others are giving him. “Would have run back to the Shire, all the while babbling about marriages ending.”

Thorin smiles. “Enough about my consort’s oddities. Back to the trade agreement.”

Balin stands and groans. “Bilbo is right that is could have been worse. There is much more the Men might have asked for."

Dwalin grunts. “They be gettin’ Dwarven weapons. That should be enough for them.”

“It would be if they were solely warriors but they raise animals and farm as well. If we aren’t carefully we’ll have cows grazing on Erebor’s slopes.” Thorin looks at the map on the table.

Bilbo leans in, resting against Thorin. There has to be a way to placate the Men, without giving up too much of Erebor’s land.

Frowning Bilbo traces lines. There’s an answer on the parchment and he’s positive he can find it.

**Accident**

Thorin eases down onto the couch, leg stretched out in front of him, cast bright against the dark carpet. It’s the last sign of the accident that landed him in the hospital for two days and he’s ready for it to be gone.

A mug comes into his line of sight and he clutches at it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. “ Bilbo sits next to his lover with his tea in hand. “Still getting around okay?”

Nodding Thorin tries to ignore the itch on the back of his calf. “Haven’t stubbed my toes in a day so I count that as a win.”

Bilbo attempts to hide his laugh in his mug and ends up splashing tea all over his jumper. “Damn.”

Thorin smiles and wiggles his toes. He knows full well he’s lucky a broken leg is the worse of his injuries. The person who had hit him had been inebriated almost to the point of falling down and had come out much worse.

Shaking off the thoughts of the accident Thorin sinks back into the couch. He’ll regret it when he can’t get up without assistance but right now he doesn’t care. Bilbo is warm at his side and the house is peaceful, and in his mind there isn’t really any better way to spend a Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Promiscuous**

“Who knew you would be so promiscuous.” Thorin strokes his hand up and down Bilbo’s back as the Hobbit rides Dwalin, curls plastered to his head with sweat. “I never would have expected it.”

Dwalin’s rough, tattooed hands tighten on Bilbo’s hips and he thrusts up, drawing a groan from Bilbo. “I sure never expected it but I ain’t got any problems with it.”

Smiling Thorin leans in to press a kiss to Bilbo’s shoulder. His hand slides down over the swell of Bilbo’s ass to where his lovers are joined. He drags his fingers over the stretched skin, thumb brushing against Dwalin’s cock. “I wonder…” He nudges his finger against Bilbo’s entrance, “if you could take us both.”

He nips at Bilbo’s shoulder, drawing a whimper. “I would like to try someday. Take turns with Dwalin, working you open until you were ready for both of us.”

Bilbo keens, head falling back and Dwalin grinds up into him, breathing hard.

Thorin edges closer, finger sliding up to breech Bilbo.

He’d never imagined to have Erebor, let alone this, Bilbo so beautiful, split by Dwalin’s cock. The Hobbit has slipped into their relationship so effortlessly, it’s like he’s always been part of it. The fact he seems to have a promiscuous streak is just a bonus.

**Bespoke**

“Oh.” Bilbo looks up from his book, heat flushing his cheeks. Thorin is standing in the living room doorway, tugging at the cuff of his shirt. He’s wearing Bilbo’s favourite bespoke suit, dark charcoal with a dark red tie and pristine white shirt.

He usually only wears it when he has to wield serious power for the corporation, to crush their competition. The thought of Thorin in the boardroom never fails to get Bilbo flustered.

Thorin looks up from adjusting his cuff and pauses, smiling. “Really Bilbo?”

Bilbo closes his book, using his finger to mark his place. “I can’t help it. You know how I feel about that suit in particular.”

Striding across the living room Thorin rests a hand on the back of the couch before leaning in. “I believe it was something about what it does to my shoulders.”

Bilbo nods, unable to move, trapped by Thorin’s warm gaze.

Thorin laughs and brushes his mouth over Bilbo’s before drawing back. “I doubt I’ll be much past five tonight. This meeting is more for show than anything. We could go out.”

“Okay.” Bilbo reaches up with his free hand to touch the soft fabric of Thorin’s suit.

**Illusive**

“Be careful through here. The light on the walls can cause an illusive look.”

Nodding Bilbo moves closer to Thorin and the lantern. They’re in the bowels of Erebor, looking at the new tunnels the deep miners have opened. The dark stone is flecked with minerals that catch the light and reflect it in dizzying patterns.

Thorin disappears around a corner and Bilbo rounds the corner, fingers catching at Thorin’s coat.

He turns, catching Bilbo and pulling him close. “Afraid of the dark?”

Bilbo flinches closer as the lantern flickers. “Only enclosed spaces. I can’t honestly say I’ve recovered from our time under the mountains.”

Thorin kisses Bilbo. “We won’t tarry much longer. “ He nudges his partner back the way they had come. “We’ve lost many miners down here, when they get dazzled by the lights and start seeing things.”

Bilbo is glad the tunnel doesn’t have any branches yet as the lantern light catches the flecks of minerals. “You aren’t helping Thorin.”

A hand touches his shoulder. “We’ll be fine Bilbo. The others know we’re down here and the tunnels are strong.”

Bilbo pushes into the touch. “At least until we start seeing things. Then they’ll have no idea what happened to us.”

**Equality**

“Of course I support equality for all. That reporter is an idiot.”

Bilbo tosses the newspaper in question in the recycle bin. The last thing he needs is for his lover to see the headline and get going again. “Maybe she just misunderstood what you said.”

Thorin pauses in pouring his coffee. “Bilbo, love, there was no way she could have not understood what I said.”

Rounding the island Bilbo slides his arms around Thorin, resting a cheek against his back. “Don’t worry about it. Anyone who knows you or voted for you knows the truth, that you’ll fight for everyone. They wouldn’t have made you governor otherwise.”

Thorin rests his hand over Bilbo’s. “I know, but it still irritates me. The fact they let someone who can’t think do such a crucial interview.”

“With luck they’ll realize they made a mistake and print a correction.” Bilbo leans into the other man, eyes closed. Since Thorin’s inauguration months ago quiet moments like this have been few and far between. Stolen moments like this are precious. 

Bilbo pulls back and gets his tea from the island. “Relax and go fight for the rights of everyone.”

Mug in hand Thorin leans over to kiss Bilbo.

**Expelliarmus**

“Expelliarmus!”

Thorin sits on the couch next to Bilbo, watching as their son runs around disarming invisible foes with his wand. “On a Harry Potter kick again?”

Bilbo smiles. “Obsession would be a better word for it.”

“I wish he’d gone with the Lord of the Rings.”

Drawing back Bilbo looks at his lover. “What’s wrong with Harry Potter? Frodo and I have been enjoying reading it.”

Thorin reaches out a placating hand. “There’s nothing wrong with it. I’ve just always enjoyed the epic sword and sorcery tales.”

Some of Bilbo’s ire fades and he relaxes a little. “We’re almost done with the seventh book so you’re welcome to start with it afterwards.”

There’s an unholy screech and Frodo rockets into the living room, wand clutched to his chest as he yells about snakes.

Thorin and Bilbo watch him disappear into the hallway. “I’m surprised he isn’t having nightmares about snakes.”

Drawing Bilbo against his side Thorin laughs. “Wait until Shelob. He’ll probably never want to see a spider again.”

Expelliarmus is bellowed and a crash echoes through the house only to be followed by dead silence. 

Thorin sighs and stands. “Guess I’ll go see what didn’t survive the spell being cast.”

**Potato**

Bilbo rolls the potato between his hands, staring at the tuber. He’s exhausted every way he knows how to cook a potato and it still looks like it’ll be another week until they can get out of Bag End with all the snow. 

“Toss it out the window and be done with it.”

Smiling as Thorin enters the kitchen Bilbo puts the potato on the counter. “This might very well be the potato that gets us through this exile.”

It’s a lie. Despite being trapped for so long the larder is still well stocked, even if a vast majority of the supplies are potatoes.

Thorin removes the kettle from the hook over the fire. “I would rather dig out all of the Shire than eat another potato.”

Bilbo accepts the mug of tea. “A pity as I was going to make potato cakes.”

Thorin sits, hands cradling the mug. “I won’t accept bribes. No more potatoes.”

“That’s okay as I wasn’t going to do anything with it. At least not today. And not tomorrow, if there are any apples left.”

Thorin shifts until his sock clad foot touches his lover’s foot. “Behind the jar of honey on the third shelf. A little wrinkled but I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Apple tarts.” Bilbo smiles at the way Thorin perks at his idea.

**Ransom**

“We will not pay. The line of Durin pays ransom for no one.” Thorin look at Dwalin who is fully armed. “Get together a squad. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Balin lingers behind until he and Thorin are the only ones left in the throne room. “Lad, are you sure you won’t reconsider? Bilbo is your consort and not used to such treatment.”

Thorin looks down the long walkway leading to the door. “Bilbo well understands the danger of being my consort. And they will rue the day they crossed me if they dare harm him in anyway.” Some of the anger drains from Thorin. “There is no price I could put on Bilbo’s life.”

Balin smiles sadly. Bilbo has been good for Thorin, has taken some of the sadness from his king’s shoulders, and he loves the Hobbit for it.

“Perhaps a show of force will be enough to prompt them for his safe return.”

Thorin removes his crown, setting it on the throne. “We can only hope they will Balin. Greed brings the worst out in many.”

Balin’s heart falls for Thorin. He know how much Thorin regrets his actions towards Bilbo and it hurts to see the younger Dwarf mourn for what he might not be able to apologize for.

“It’ll be fine lad.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Seneschal**

Bilbo turns the heavy ring on his finger as he stares down Erebor's seneschal. The Dwarf looks uncomfortable, shifting as his gaze darts around the room. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

The Dwarf freezes, mouth drawing down into a frown. “Nothing. I don't owe you anything.”

Bilbo looks back at Dwalin who looks ready to take the other Dwarf apart. He nods and Bilbo sighs. Most of the Dwarves have accepted his place at Thorin's side but a few like this one, resent him.

“I understand you believe I should have returned home but I am the consort of your king and I expect the same respect. You will not nay say my orders. You will be relieved of your duties for the time being and Thorin will be informed of your actions.”

The Dwarf jerked his head in answer and turned to stalk off.

Bilbo turned back to Dwalin. “Is there anyone who can take over for now?”

Dwalin nods. “Bombur. He's as organized as they come. With Dori helpin' him everythi' will run smoothly.”

Bilbo smooths down his waistcoat. “Let's go find them and make sure they know what's going on. I don't want any rumours going around about the seneschal.”

**Boffin**

Bilbo shoves back from the console, tugging at his hair as he does. “I don't know what's wrong with it.”

Arms folded across his chest Thorin glares at him. “Why not. I was lead to believe you were a boffin.”

Biting back a retort Bilbo spins to glare at the other man. “I”m good but even I can only do so much when I only get five minutes to look because someone won't give me any peace.”

Thorin straightens up, eyes narrowing. “Mr. Baggins, you don't seem to realize this but this is my family's livelihood and I won't lose it.”

Bilbo stands and takes a step forward. “I understand completely, which is why I would appreciate it if you would give me a chance to find out what the problem is.” He's faced down with harder men than Thorin and he really does want to help the man. “It'll be at least an hour before I might know what's wrong.”

Thorin stares at Bilbo, can see the honesty in his face and he nods. “Fine. Do you need anything?”

Bilbo smile, charming and unfettered. “Unlimited access and maybe some tea.”

Thorin snorts as he turns to get the asked for drink. He'll humour the man but he isn't going to play servant to a boffin, no matter how attractive he is.

**Fort Knox**

“It can be done.”

Bilbo accepts the binoculars from his lover and sweeps it over Fort Knox. They're far enough away to not be noticed and he takes a long look, matching what he sees to the map they have. “The question is, can we do it.”

Thorin leans back against his truck, arms folded across his chest. “Yes. We have everything planned and with Nori in there, we can cut down on the chance of anything going wrong.”

Setting the binoculars down Bilbo moves to stand in front of Thorin. “Are you positive about this once we start or go through with this our fate is sealed. We'll be fugitives and this might not even stop Smaug.”

Thorin scrubs at his beard. “Bilbo, we can't let this go on. Smaug has destroyed my family and can and will do it again. This is the only way.”

Bilbo nods but doesn't say anything else. He knows how single minded Thorin is and the lengths his lover will go through to get revenge on the man who ruined his family. “When?”

“Three weeks. Just a little longer.” Thorin cups Bilbo's face. “Thank you for staying Bilbo. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

He turns his head to kiss Thorin's palm. He's bound to Thorin for better or worse.

**America**

Exhausted Bilbo slides into the bed and curls against Thorin. A strong arm settles over his waist, drawing him close. “Bad night?”

Bilbo nods as Thorin's voice rumbles through his body. They'd come to America in the hopes of more, after Thorin had been removed from the throne, the boat ride miserable and dangerous. The work they've managed to find is sporadic and poor, factories and slaughterhouses.

Thorin's lips touche his forehead and Bilbo forces his body to relax. He's just come off a sixteen hour shift at the factory and he aches, body and mind exhausted, so much that sleep feels inevitable but it won't come.

Thorin strokes his hand up and down Bilbo's back. “Time love, and it'll get better. We'll get home. Balin sent a letter.”

Nodding is almost beyond him and Bilbo lets his mind wander. Back to Erebor's jagged mountains and rolling hills. He wants it all back, their home with heat and all the friends they had to leave behind.

“I never should have dragged you with me. They would have left you alone, as a condition for me never returning.”

Bilbo makes a pained sound and presses closer. “I wouldn't have stayed Thorin, not without you.”

Thorin's laugh is harsh.

**Penguin**

Bilbo strokes his finger up and down the penguin chick's stomach, smiling when the bird trills in pleasure. While his specialty is Auks no one else was willing to foster the chick so he'd stepped up. 

“How is our guest today?” Thorin comes into the kitchen, touching Bilbo's shoulder but avoiding the penguin. It's taken an inexplicable dislike to Thorin, trying to peck him if he gets to close.

Finger ruffling over the chick's head Bilbo smiles. He's good. Ate a fish today.”

Thorin pours his coffee. “Good. Maybe he'll be able to go back to the aquarium soon.”

“Thorin Durinson.” Bilbo stands and rounds the table to look up at his lover. “Are you jealous of a little penguin? That he's getting more attention than you are?”

Thorin snorts. “I am not jealous of a bird Bilbo.”

Sidling closer Bilbo grins. “I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Thorin leans down to kiss his lover. “No one would believe you. I'll leave you and the hell bird in peace.”

Smiling Bilbo gets in the fridge for another fish. “He's jealous.”

The chick chirps.

**Frolicking**

“Are you done frolicking?”

Bilbo rubs his thumb over a broad, green leaf as he turns to look at his lover. Thorin is watching him with a long suffering look, eyes bright with affection. “No, aren't you tired of being trapped inside?”

Thorin's mouth twitches into a smile. “Yes, but I had different ideas about how to spend our first day without duties in awhile.”

A shiver runs through Bilbo at Thorin's voice and he smiles, edging closer. It's true they've been busy, but this is the first good day of spring they've had and Bilbo doesn't want to waste it.

When Thorin reaches for him Bilbo dances back the young grass tickling his ankles. “Just a little longer.”

Thorin nods, watching as Bilbo wanders through the grass and rocks at the base of Erebor's west slope. He still can't believe Bilbo chose to stay here with him, especially in the early days, with the less than optimal living conditions.

A light wind springs up, cold and from the north. Bilbo shivers and turns back, walking willingly into Thorin's arms.

Thorin pulls close, pressing a kiss to his ear. “Done now?”

Bilbo nods, face presses into the thick fur of his coat. 

**Fireworks**

The firework explodes overhead in a burst of gold sparks that turn into an eagle, soaring across the sky. The gathered Dwarves cheer in appreciation and another firework bursts into a tree.

Bilbo laughs and leans into Thorin. He's had more than a little beer to drink and right now his lover is about the only reason he's still upright.

“Such a lightweight.” Thorin smiles fondly as he straightens the slim mithral circlet over Bilbo's curls.

Laughing Bilbo stretches up to kiss Thorin, clutching at the lapels of his coat to keep his balance. “'m not a lightweight. Just had a lot to drink.”

Thorin steadies Bilbo with a hand to the small of his back. “Three tankards.”

Making a dismissive sound Bilbo rubs his cheek against Thorin's shoulder. “It was four. I'm glad Gandalf could do fireworks. I love fireworks.”

“Close your eyes.” Thorin adjusts his stance to better support Bilbo' who is in danger of falling asleep.

Another firework explodes and Bilbo startles, hand clutching at Thorin's coat. “What?”

Laughing Thorin nudges Bilbo back towards Erebor. “Inside, before I have to carry you inside.”

Above them flowers bloom in the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Turbine**

Thorin kicks the console and turns to look at Bilbo. “We're going to be in serious trouble if we don't get the turbine working again.”

Bilbo pushes sweat soaked hair of his forehead and undoes another button on his shirt. “I know, but it doesn't look like the issue is in the panel. I didn't see any burned out circuits or wires. It might be somewhere between or it could be a defect in the turbine itself.”

The temperatures in the room is steadily increasing and Thorin pinches the bridge of his nose. “With our luck it's a structural defect. What do we do if it is?”

Bilbo starts pulling out desk drawers, rustling through the contents. “Unless we find something to fix it, nothing. We'll slowly cook as the heat increases and all of Erebor's files will be destroyed.”

He has no idea what his lover is looking for but Thorin starts going through cabinets. There has to be something that will help. “Charming outlook.”

Bilbo jerks open another drawer, it's contents falling across the floor. “I didn't see any reason to sugarcoat it.” He sighs. “I'm going to go see if it is. Keep looking.”

Thorin nods as he opens a locker and finds a toolbox.

**Trophy**

Thorin drags his fingers along the edge of Bilbo's collar. The Hobbit leans against his leg, beautifully submissive and bare but for the thick silver collar.

Bilbo is his favourite trophy, of all that have come to him in an attempt to persuade him to leave their people be. He has at least a dozen now but none of them are allowed in his chambers. Those rooms are reserved for his servants and Bilbo who spends his days lounging and reading, trapped in a gilded cage.

He cards his fingers through Bilbo's curls, tilting the Hobbit's head back. “Your Thain is due today. I think perhaps silver and onyx today. I want him to remember what you did for them.”

Bilbo nods against his leg but doesn't move away, one arm looped loosely around his leg. “As you want Thorin.”

Smiling Thorin rubs at Bilbo's scalp. Every one of his trophies are required to use his title but Bilbo never has and he never punishes the Hobbit for it. It's an act of defiance but he loves hearing his name from Bilbo so he allows it.

He drags his hand across Bilbo's shoulders. “Are you ready for me?”

Bilbo finally moves, rising to straddle Thorin, hands resting on his shoulders.

**Optimize**

Bilbo stares at the computer screen, fingers tapping against the desk. “Just a little more work and your system will be optimized. Erebor will be the smoothest running company for decades.”

Thorin nods but doesn't look away from Bilbo. It seems like it's taken weeks for this man to fix Erebor's computer system but it's only been about a week and a half. The thought of him leaving, of the curly head missing missing from over the computers is terrible and he won't have it. “How much?”

Bilbo's head comes up and he frowns. “Excuse me?”

Thorin pushes off from the wall. “How much to make you stay, to work for Erebor exclusively?”

Bilbo still looks confused and Thorin sighs. “I want you to stay. I'm going to need someone to optimize my systems when technology improves and I want you.”

A flush stains Bilbo's cheeks. “I guess, but I'm not really the best.”

“To be fair, my reasons for wanting to keep your around aren't entirely for business reasons.” Thorin closes the distance between them and drags his fingers along Bilbo's cheek. “Let me take you to dinner.”

Bilbo swallows and smiles. “Okay, but don't think I'll be cheap just because we're dating. My skills are worth a lot.”

**Posturing**

Bilbo thumps his fist against Dwalin's chest before turning to glare at Thorin. “The two of you need to stop posturing. I'm not in any danger of running off with any other Dwarves. Gods only knows why, but I love you two.”

Bilbo doesn't think he'll ever get or how guilty his lovers can look, like he's caught them with their fingers in the cookie jar. Smiling he catches the lapel of Thorin's coat and tugs him close before doing the same to Dwalin until they make a tight triangle. “Not to mention how silly the two of you look puffing up every time another Dwarf gets overly friendly with me.”

Dwalin grumbles, hand resting on the small of Bilbo's back. “He was more than friendly. His hand was all over you.” 

Rolling his eyes Bilbo runs fingers over the tattoos on Dwalin's hand. “He was feeling the fabric of my coat. He's a tailor and was curious.”

He turns on Thorin who is laughing. “Don't. Dwalin scared him off and I expect you to get him back without terrifying him. He's willing to make more waistcoats for me.”

Thorin leans down to kiss him before resting his forehead against Dwalin's. “We'll back down Bilbo. No more posturing.”

**Listed**

Bilbo thrusts the flyer into Thorin's hands. “This one!”

Taking the paper Thorin looks at it. The apartment is exactly what they've been looking for, all dark wood and green with stainless steel. With two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, huge kitchen and study with shelves it's perfect.

Thorin touches the picture. “It wasn't listed. How did you find it?”

Bilbo smiles. “I have my sources. They're willing to let us make an offer and we have three weeks before they list it.”

Setting the paper on the counter Thorin looks at his lover. They've been thinking about moving for years, but have never been able to find the right place but now...

“What do you think?”

Bilbo shifts, tugging at the hem of his jumper. “We've talked about it and this one is perfect. But at the same time, three weeks isn't much time to make a decision.”

Catching Bilbo's hips Thorin draws him to stand between his legs. “It is but as you said, we've talked about it.”

Bilbo rubs at Thorin's shirt. “I like it.”

Thorin smiles. “Good enough for me. I'll get in contact with the broker and lawyer tomorrow and get the ball rolling on the paperwork.”

**Clandestine**

Bilbo doesn't move until he's sure Bifur and Ori have fallen asleep. Even then, knowing how deep they sleep he moves slowly, stepping over the sprawling Dwarven bodies..

Thorin is waiting for him, in a small copse of trees nearby, with a bedroll and small fire. Their meetings are clandestine, Dwarven tradition working to hold them apart any other way.

Sidestepping a dry twig Bilbo pauses and tugs at the hem of his waistcoat. Hobbit tradition isn't as strict as the Dwarves but he isn't bold enough to suggest to Thorin their affair be brought into the light of day.

He can see the anguish in Thorin's eyes as they lie together, sated and tangled. It's clear Thorin wants him but is bound by his status and the will of his people.

“Bilbo?”

He startles and looks up to find Thorin staring at him frowning. Dredging up a smile Bilbo steps into him, burying his face in the fur of his lover's coat.

Strong arms band around his body, drawing him close. “Master Hobbit?”

Pressing his forehead into Thorin's shoulder Bilbo sighs before pulling back. “Nothing important.” He stretches up to kiss Thorin. “We should stop wasting the precious little time we have.”

Thorin's answer is to clutch him closer.

**Irreparable**

Bilbo sighs and carefully undoes the clasp of the beautiful mithral bracelet. He removes it and kisses the etched metal before putting it on the map strewn table. “I'm going back to the Shire Thorin. We're irreparable.”

Thorin rounds the table and catches Bilbo's shoulders, turning the Hobbit to face him. Squeezing gently he rests his forehead against Bilbo's, sighing. “I'm sorry. I wish it would have worked. I still love you.”

Bilbo clutches at Thorin's coat, eyes squeezed shut. “And I you, but this isn't good for us, or Erebor.

“I know.” Thorin slides his arms around Bilbo, drawing him close. He'd hoped, after getting Erebor back that everything would fall into place and for a short while he and Bilbo had been perfect, working to make Erebor habitable and their relationship had been solid.

Then months had passed and the arguments and Thorin had watched as Bilbo had grown despondent, pining for the Shire and it had killed him to see his lover fading away.

“I'll send Dwalin to escort you. And please, take the bracelet. It was my gift to you and never an obligation.”

Bilbo nods and swallows hard. He never wanted it to end this way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paramedic**

“Sir, are you okay?”

It takes Bilbo a moment to focus. He's still rattled by the accident but from what he can tell, between the pounding in his head and blurry vision, the paramedic in front of him is quite the looker. “'m okay.”

The paramedic smiles tightly. “I”ll be the judge of that. My name is Thorin and I need you to tell me if anything hurts.”

A hand warm even through the nitrile touches his cheek and Bilbo presses into the touch. “Really, I'm good. I mean my head hurts but nothing serious.”

Thorin brushes back Bilbo's curls to reveal a bump and bloody gash. “I'll be the judge of how serious your injuries are and we're going to have to take you in.”

Bilbo smiles and leans into the other man's space. “You should come to dinner with me.” He knows when his head doesn't ache he'll be mortified by his boldness but now it seems like a good idea.

Thorin sets out to clean the gash on Bilbo's forehead. “Ask me when your head doesn't hurt, but I would like that.”

Bilbo closes his eyes as the world does a slow spin and pain lances through his head. “That would be nice. In a week or so.” He swallows hard. “I think I”m going to be sick.”

**Tiger**

It takes Thorin a moment to realize what Bilbo has cradled in his arms. “No.”

Bilbo strokes a hand over grey fur with darker stripes. “Why not?”

Thorin moves closer, hand going to his sword as he scans the mountains around them. “Stone tigers are fearsome predators and I won't have one stalk us because we took her cub.”

Holding the cub out Bilbo frowns. “She's barely more than skin and bones Thorin. Her mother is long gone.”

His lover speaks the truth and Thorin touches his fingers to the visible ribs beneath soft fur. “Very well, the tiger may come, but the moment there are any serious signs of hostility she will be dealt with.”

Cuddling the club close Bilbo nods. “Fine, but it won't come to that.”

If anyone else had said that Thorin would doubt them but the Hobbit is one of the most stubborn creatures he's ever met. There's no doubt Bilbo will have the kitten domesticated in no time.

“Fíli and Kíli will be jealous.”

Bilbo looks up from the kitten. “Why?”

Thorin nods to the guards. “The begged Dís for an animal but she never gave in. I dread to think what they'll think of your tiger.”

**Contort**

“If I can just contort a little, I think I can get his knot.”

Thorin keeps an eye on the door as he feels his lover squirming behind him. Their captors could be back anytime and Thorin hates to think what they'll do if they find Bilbo trying escape.

Fingers brush his and he risks a glance over his shoulder. “Any luck?”

Panting Bilbo slumps against Thorin. “A little. The ropes are slick and getting a grip is difficult.” He squirms. “And I'm losing feeling to my fingers.”

Thorin glances at the door deciding to take a risk. “There's a knife in my right boot.”

Bilbo gets to his knees and shuffles to Thorin's feet. Sitting down he wiggles his fingers around the top of his lover's boot. “Is that the reason for all the fur?”

Thorin smiles even as he keeps listening for their captors. “More for the cold but the hiding is an extra bonus.”

Finally Bilbo manages to get the knife free. He scrambles back to sit behind Thorin, pressing the knife into his lover's hand. “Quiet. I can hear them coming.”

Thorin clutches the knife. A little contortion and he'll be able to get free.

**Defenestration**

Thorin looks from his hand to the broken window and then to his lover. Bilbo is flushing but squarely meeting his gaze, head tipped up. “What was that about?”

Bilbo tugs at the hem of his jumper. “I didn't mean to throw it out the window but I'm tired of seeing that thing every time I see you.”

Thorin smiles and reaches out, drawing Bilbo in. “All you had to do was tell me. Defenestration is a little overkill don't you think?”

Leaning back Bilbo glares. “I told you it wasn't my intention. It just happened.”

With a smile Thorin releases Bilbo's shoulders to take up one of his hands, thumbs stroking over the palm. “Sweaty palms?”

Bilbo grins. “Temporary lapse of muscle control.”

“Brat.” Thorin kisses his lover. “I suppose we should do something about the window since its supposed to storm today. And I'm not willing to pay the rates to get it fixed on a Sunday.”

Pulling away Bilbo gets the masking tape out of the junk drawer. “At least its on the back of the house so no one thinks we've had a domestic.”

Thorin retrieves the plastic wrap with a grin. “No thanks to you.”

**Kaleidoscope**

Bilbo giggles and leans against Thorin, his pipe in one hand. “No wonder Gandalf is always so odd.”

Thorin makes a low sound of agreement, one hand rubbing at Bilbo's thigh.

Taking another drag Bilbo hands the pipe to his lover. He reaches out, fingers closing on nothing. “Its like a kaleidoscope. Everything keeps moving and changing.”

Moving to stand he huffs when Thorin's fingers slip under his brace strap, keeping him seated. “Why?”

Thorin exhales a smoke ring and sets the pipe aside. “I won't have you running off while you're impaired.”

Bilbo collapses against Thorin, pouting as he reaches for something only he can see. “I'm hardly impaired. There are just a lot of interesting things right now.”

Thorin snorts and draws Bilbo close. “I should give the wizard a piece of my mind for allowing this.”

Bilbo tugs at one of Thorin's braids, rolling the bead between his fingers. “No need. Everything is...”

Thorin looks down to find his lover asleep. Smiling he closes his eyes, colour whirling across the dark. He'll have to make sure Fíli and Kíli never get any of this. Dís would kill him.

**Quotes**

Thorin scrubs at his face as he slumps into the couch. “You would think after this long as a politician I would be better at avoiding giving bad quotes.”

“Slip up did you?” Bilbo sits next to his lover. Picking up Thorin's hand he undoes the cuff of his shirt, rolling the sleeve up.

Sighing Thorin cants his head back, eyes closed. “Not really, but some people will take it aht way. My detractors will jump all over it.”

Bilbo presses a kiss to the palm of Thorin's hand before sliding into his lap. “Your detractors can say what they want but it won't matter much. Almost everyone loves you and they'll know what you meant.”

Laughing Thorin rests his hands on Bilbo's hips, squeezing light. “Think I would go crazy without you Bilbo. My staff never makes half as much as you do.”

Kissing Thorin Bilbo leans back. “Because you pay them so they try to stay on your good side. I however, have no qualms about squashing your ego if I need to.”

Thorin nuzzles at Bilbo's throat. “So loving. Do you want to look at my next speech to make sure I don't say anything stupid.”

“I can.” Bilbo leans down for another kiss.

**Mausoleum**

Ignoring the pain in his leg Thorin climbs the stairs to the mausoleum. It's a grand building, dark stone shot through with silver and white. The door is heavy wood, carved with a meadow scene.

He pushes the door open and slips inside. A single brazier burns in the corner, lighting the circular room.

A sarcophagus stands in the center, carved of the same dark stone, the edges chased in gold and silver.

Thorin rests a hand on the smooth stone. “You deserve so much better. You should be at home in the Shire, not trapped in a cold stone tomb.”

He traces his fingers over the runes carved in the top, done by his own hand. “I should have sent you home but I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from you. I can only hope you can find the ability to forgive me. My dreams are haunted by what I said and did to you.”

Thorin swallow. He never allows anyone to accompany him, taking this time to be honest, to say what he never got to say when Bilbo was alive.

With a pained sound he touches the runes reverently.

No one has ever questioned them: Bilbo Baggins, Consort of the King Under the Mountain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Mentalist**

Thorin watches as Fíli claps as the cup levitates off the table. He knows the mentalist isn't real but Fíli has been on a magician kick lately and when his nephew had tole him this is what he wanted for his birthday, he'd caved.

The cup touches back on the table amid more applause and the magician smiles and bows.

He freely admits the man is attractive and he idly imagines approaching the man after the show. He won't, he's focused on raising Fíli and Kíli and doing right by them.

“Thank you. We'll be taking a short intermission and then we'll resume the show.”

Thorin watches as the man disappears before turning to Fíli. “Having fun?”

Fíli nods slyly. “Yes. And so are you.”

Thorin doesn't answer. Fíli has always been good at reading him despite his age, something he learned from Dís. “It's been tolerable.”

Grinning Fíli spins his glass of water. “Lies.”

Eyes narrowing Thorin looks at his nephew. He'll have to keep Fíli close. There's little doubt in his mind the boy is planning something. Fíli's got a look he's very familiar with.

“Bilbo's great isn't he? I follow all of his tours.” Fíli's smile grows and Thorin has a feeling his nephew's plan is already in place.

**Faucet**

Barely awake Bilbo enters the kitchen and stops. Blinking hard he looks down and sighs. “Thorin.”

His lover comes into the kitchen clad only in pajama pants and sighs. “I knew I should have gotten that fixed yesterday.”

Bilbo stares at the puddle of water on the floor. “I didn't expect it to be this bad. And I know the faucet is leaking but where did the water come from?”

Thorin picks his way across the floor and opens the doors under the sink. Sure enough there's water leaking form the elbow-bend. “I'm calling off. I can miss my meetings and I know you can't. I'll call the plumber before I get dressed.”

Bilbo scrubs his face. “I can help clean up a little but I have to meet Ori soon.”

Thorin pads to Bilbo, water splashing over his toes. “Go. I can take care of this and you don't need to be late for a meeting with the lad. You don't need that many voice mails.”

“Only if you're sure.”

Thorin sighs. “Bilbo, the only think I've been so true about is that my nephews are hellions. I can take care of this and I promise there won't be water anywhere but in the sink.”

Bilbo smiles. “Just don't do anything rash.”

**Solvent**

“And be careful of that, it's a solvent.”

Fíli looks up at him, curious. “What's a solvent?”

Bilbo smiles as he barely manages to say the word. “A liquid that can dissolve stuff. That one will dissolve organic stuff like plants.”

Fíli's eyes widen in wonder and he glances at Thorin who has Kíli in his arms. “Can we see?”

Thorin looks at his lover who nods. “You can, but I suggest you ask Bilbo nicely.”

Bilbo can't help but smile when Fíli tugs at his fingers. “Can we please?” He looks up to see Kíli nodding madly , feeding off his brother's energy. 

“Okay, but no touching.” 

Bilbo gathers up what he needs. Setting the petri dish on the floor he adds a leaf before putting several drops from a bottle in.

For a few seconds there's nothing and then the liquid starts to fizz. Slowly the leaf starts to dissolve and Bilbo catches at Fíli's shirt to keep him from getting too close.

In short order the leaf is gone, leaving behind the liquid.

Fíli looks up at Bilbo in wonder. “That was the best thing ever!”

Bilbo smiles at Thorin. “See, never too early for science.”

**Healing**

“The Hobbit is healing well but I can't promise he'll regain use of his hand.”

Thorin nods at Óin's words as he looks at his lover. Bilbo is unconscious, drugged to ease the pain in his hand. His hand is slathered in salves and heavily bandaged, fingers curled into claws.”Thorin glances at Óin. “The pain will ease?”

Óin lowers his ear trumpet. “With time. It'll probably still ache in bad weather and if he overworks it but shouldn't bother him much in his daily life.”

Thorin watches as Óin packs his belongings and bows out of the room. The moment the door closes he perches on the bed, reaching out to comb his hair. “The lad's mother is grateful. Fíli and Kíli have eaten every baked good she's sent to you.”

He leans over to kiss Bilbo's forehead, the skin hot beneath his lips. “I'm glad you saved him, but I can't say how terrified I was when I saw the flames.”

His gaze drops to the bandaged fingers and he can see the damage in his mind, the raw, blistered skin, nimble fingers twisted in pain.

“Anything you need Bilbo, you shall have. I'll consult the best healers in Middle Earth.”

He carefully stretches out next to Bilbo.

**Corporation**

Bilbo picks up his phone. “Hello.”

“Bilbo, dearest, there are some people here, claiming to be relatives.”

Thorin's voice is light but Bilbo can hear the question. “Lobelia, kind of dumpy little lady?”

There's a squeak from down the line. “That's it. She's been ranting about how she deserves a cut of my corporation's profit because she's cousin to the CEO's husband.”

Bilbo snorts. “Distant cousin. How long has she been there?”

Thorin sighs and Bilbo can imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. “Since mid-morning. Dwalin is practically begging me for a chance to throw her out.”

“With my blessing.” Bilbo tips his head back. “Don't let her near anything valuable she could pocket. Do you want me to come down and talk to her?”

“Don't trouble yourself. I'll descend from my gilded cage and deal with it. I could use some kind of amusement.”

Putting his feet up on the coffee table Bilbo laughs. “Go easy on her Thorin. I would have for word to get out that the CEO of Erebor is a heartless bastard.”

Thorin's laugh is a low rumble. “Only when people try to take what isn't theirs.”

**Madcap**

“You know what they're saying lad.”

Thorin sighs as he removes his crown, setting it on the pad on the table. “I do. Not matter how quiet they think they are I hear it. The madcap Hobbit that has the King's heart, that wanders Erebor's halls.”

Balin strokes his beard. “There's no malice in them Thorin. They appreciate he was an important part of reclaiming our home.”

“I know, and I wish there was something we could do to help him.”

Since taking a blow to the head during the Battle of Five Armies Bilbo isn't the same. He wanders Erebor with no memory of the Shire or anything beyond Thorin. He shares Thorin's bed in an entirely platonic manner and carries the Arkenstone with him everywhere.

Everyone treats Bilbo with respect, offering him food or trinkets, talking with him even when he skips from topic to topic.

Thorin worries about him even knowing he is much loved by the other Dwarves.

“Do you think a trip to the Shire might help?”

Balin shrugs. “It might but it might also make it worse. Erebor is all he knows.”

Thorin scrubs a hand over his face. “Then we will remain here.”

**Parakeet**

Bilbo carefully holds the grey parakeet, exposing the black barred wings. “Very gently Frodo. You don't want to hurt it.”

A chubby finger touches the bars. Frodo makes a pleased sound and looks up. “Soft.”

“Yes he is.” Bilbo lets his son stroke the bird a little longer before withdrawing his hands. “That's enough for now. He needs to eat and rest. Maybe we can bring him out again later.”

He puts the parakeet back in the cage before turning to look at Thorin. “See, perfect first pet.”

Thorin eyes the cage skeptically. “I don't see why we couldn't have gotten a cat or dog rather than that loud, little, thing.”

Bilbo smiles at Frodo who is peering in the cage as the parakeet preens. “Because this guy is less work. We can get something else when Frodo gets older and can help with taking care of it.”

Thorin moves to join his partner, sliding an arm around his shoulders, watching Frodo who is enraptured by the bird. “I suppose there are worse choices. It's better than a fish.”

The parakeet chirps and Frodo giggles in delight. “Parakeet!”

Thorin kiss the top of Bilbo's head. “He catches on fast.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Badminton**

“That was embarrassing.” Bilbo runs his hand along the curve of his badminton racket, watching Fíli and Kíli celebrate their victory.

Thorin watches his nephews. “If I didn't know better I'd say they hustled us but I'm positive neither of them have ever played.”

“It's a good thing no one witnessed this then.” Bilbo smiles “It was fun though.”

Nodding Thorin sets his racket down. “It was. Inside boys. You promised you'd finish your homework after one game”

The boys come bounding over, putting their rackets with Thorin's before turning to look at their uncle. “We can play again. You said so.”

Thorin turns them towards the house and pushes. “Yes, I did, and yes we will, but not tonight. Homework, showers and bed.”

Bilbo perches on one of the deck chairs. “Suppose we'll lose as badly next time?”

Taking Bilbo's racket Thorin sets it with the others. “Probably. Badminton doesn't seem to be our forte.”

“Can't be good at everything.” Bilbo closes his eyes.

Thorin sits next to him, hand on his knee. “No, but we should be able to maintain the illusion much better than we did.”

Bilbo laughs. “It was only a game, not life or death.”

**Marsala**

Bilbo accepts the wine glass Thorin pushes into his hand. He takes a drink and sighs at the familiar, sweet taste. “Marsala. Does that mean what I think?”

Thorin returns to the kitchen with Bilbo following closely. “Yeah. Decided I was tired of take out. Feels like the only thing we've had all week.”

Perching on the stool Bilbo takes a drink. “Because short of breakfast, that's all we've eaten. I actually skipped lunch for that reason.”

With a laugh Thorin dredges the chicken. “You skipping lunch? Maybe I should take you to see a doctor.”

Glaring at Thorin from over his glass Bilbo smiles. “Keep that up and I won't make stew tomorrow.”

Thorin pauses, chicken hanging from his fingers. “The one that takes all day?”

Barely managing to get the bottle of wine Bilbo nods. “I found myself able to take tomorrow off and thought stew would be good. Was even going to make bread.”

“Is it too late to deny anything I've said in the late five minutes?”

Bilbo grins and sets the bottle by his lover's elbow. “Maybe. Might have to do something else to make it up to me.”

Thorin leans over for a lingering kiss. “I think I can manage to make amends in a way you'll appreciate.”

**Cabbage**

“It'll cure anything.”

Bilbo wrinkles his nose at the sharp smell. “Cabbage soup? Really?”

The cook nods, his beard bobbing, ladle swinging in the air. “Oh aye. Mother's recipe. Been making it for the royal family since before Smaug came and will continue now that we have Erebor back.”

Nodding Bilbo casts a skeptical look at the pot. It's boiling, a sickly green colour and chunks of something keep coming to the surface. “Have a bowl sent to the royal suite if you could.”

The Dwarf nods. “Of course My Lord. The King is feeling ill?”

Knocking on the crust of a dark loaf of bread Bilbo nods. “That is the kind way of saying it.”

Pausing in ladling the soup the cook glances at Bilbo. “Then I suggest some raw cabbage and I'll send up some of my grandmother's secret tea. It'll have him right as rain in no time.”

Bilbo watches as the Dwarf quickly gets the tray ready. He grabs it before the cook has a chance to call for someone to carry it. “Don't worry. Thorin isn't letting anyone in, so there's no reason to let anyone up.”

Nodding the Dwarf goes back to the soup. “Let me know if you need any more else My Lord. The cabbage soup ain't going anywhere.”

**Arthritis**

Bolting the door Thorin removes his crown. He sets it on the table next to the door. Bilbo's head is barely visible over the back of the couch, silver curls catching the light from the fire.

He rounds the couch and sits down. “Good evening treasure.”

Bilbo smiles as he always does at the pet name. “Evening. Have the masses been appeased?”

“Fíli did an excellent job.” Thorin gently touches Bilbo's hands. “How is your arthritis today?”

Bilbo's hands flex against the silky black fur across his lap. “Better. The salve from Elrond is helping.”

His hate for the Elves hasn't dimmed much but for Bilbo's sake he can forgive Elrond.

It's been painful to watch, Bilbo's hands becoming swollen and stiff as the years have passed. Lately it's been bad enough Bilbo has barely been able to hold a quill for long.

Thorin kisses Bilbo before taking up a hand. He gently ghosts his fingers over the swollen joints. “You know Ori is willing to help.”

Raising a hand Bilbo catches some of Thorin's hair, tugging gently despite the flare of pain it causes. “I will when it gets bad enough. I can handle a little discomfort.”

With a sigh Thorin cups Bilbo's face. “I know, but it pains me to know you hurt.”

**Configuration**

“The configuration of the stars is favourable.”

Bilbo glances at Thorin. His lover is staring up at the stars, his features limed in the light of the full moon. “Favourable for what?”

Thorin turns to Bilbo, catching and drawing his partner in. He kisses Bilbo, hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Marriage.”

He knows the sound he makes is undignified but he never expected this. When he'd agreed to remain in Erebor with Thorin he'd expected it to be as a companion, the deeper part of their relationship kept behind doors.

This though, is enough to make his heart stutter. “Thorin...”

Thorin curls his hand over the back of Bilbo's neck, smiling. “I”m not trying to pressure you Bilbo. I just wanted you to know my mind before Balin says anything.”

Moonlight glints off one of Thorin's beads and Bilbo catches it, rolling it between his fingers. “You sound as if you've been thinking about this.”

Thorin kisses him again, slow and sweet. “Since Beorn's house. You are impossible not to fall for.”

Tugging Thorin's braid Bilbo pushes back for another kiss. “Ask me the next time the stars are in the correct configuration.”

Thorin's smile is bright in the night and Bilbo can't resist taking another kiss.

**Antidisestablishmentariasnism**

“I don't think it's a good idea.”

Pouring hot water into two mugs Bilbo turns to hand one to his lover. “Why?”

Thorin accepts it, fingers curling around the ceramic. “I”m hardly a religious man and the last time I was in a church was decades ago but I understand their importance. They give people something to believe in and disestablishment of the church will do nothing but shake the foundation on which people have built their lives.”

Bilbo blows across the top of his tea, the steam swirling. “I never thought we'd be having a conversation about antidisestablishmentariasnism at our breakfast nook.”

Reaching across the table Thorin rests his hand on Bilbo's thumb, stroking over his knuckles. “I hardly expect you to feel the same way.”

Bilbo shrugs. “Can't say I've ever given it much thought. Religion's never been much for me either. What brought this on?”

With a nod towards the recycling bin Thorin takes a drink of his tea. “Newspaper article about a church in danger of losing it's official status. Just rubbed me the wrong way.”

“Unfortunate for the people who practice there.” Bilbo can't help but feel for them.

**Spying**

“We caught this one spying.”

Thorin looks at the Hobbit the guards have dropped at his feet. Curly hair is matted with dirt, the shirt is little better than a rag, the hem of his pants are shredded and he's curled in on himself as though he's waiting for a blow.

“Where did you find him?” He touches the Hobbit's shoulder, hating himself when the creature jerks.

The older guard steps forward. “The back of your tent. He was curled under a blanket.”

Thorin nods. “Hobbit, look at me.”

The Hobbit raises his head, face set in stubbornness. “I wasn't spying. I came to warn you and was going to wait until you were alone.”

Thorin scans the Hobbit's face, seeing no signs of guile. “I believe you. Bring Balin and have food sent.”

The guard looks upset but nods and ducks out of the tent.

Ignoring the other guard Thorin gets a blanket from his cot and drapes it over the Hobbit. “Why did you risk your life coming here?”

“My name is Bilbo.” He pulls the blanket close. “I overhead them saying they were planning an assassination attempt. I couldn't let them try. Not when you're doing the right thing.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Osmosis**

A hand on his shoulder wakes him and Bilbo blinks, the formulas on the page swimming.

“You know you aren't going to pick that up through osmosis.”

Bilbo rolls his shoulders. “I can keep hoping.”

Thorin's hands settle on his shoulders, rubbing. “Long day?”

Head dropping forward Bilbo makes a sound of assent. It's all he can manage with the way strong fingers are digging into knots put there from undergrads who think they know everything.”

Thorin rubs his thumbs up and down his lover's neck. “Do you want take out or should I cook?”

Bilbo slowly straightens his back, almost whimpering when Thorin's hands drop. “We can cook. There's enough in the fridge for stir-fry.”

Thorin drops his head for a kiss before stepping back so Bilbo can stand. “Give me a chance to change and I'll come help.”

Bilbo has the chicken cut by the time Thorin comes back in jeans and a T-Shirt. “Everything okay?”

“Fine. Balin and I have everything sorted. I think.”

Tossing the chicken in the pan Bilbo glances at his books on the table. “I'm done for the night. At this rate I'm going to be dreaming about numbers.”

Thorin shakes water from the celery. “It wouldn't be the first time. Maybe you really are managing to absorb the information by sleeping on it.”

**Wizard**

“I can't do what you ask of me wizard.”

Gandalf looks at Thorin through the haze of smoke hanging between them. “You must. For Bilbo's sake and yours. He isn't made for living in the mountains. Do you have the strength to watch him fade away as he will if he remains away from the Shire much longer.”

Thorin turns away from Gandalf's penetrating gaze to look into the fire. “I need him here Gandalf. His place is at my side, draped in Erebor's finest jewels.”

Sighing Gandalf cups his pipe and leans forward. “Then you resign your lover to a slow, painful death. Hobbits were not meant to be so long from the Shire. Bilbo will stay because he loves you but can you live with the guilt.”

Jaws clenched Thorin makes a pained sound. “Damn you wizard, for thrusting him into my life and then taking him away.”

Gandalf stands and moves to stand behind Thorin but is careful not to touch. “I can never thank you enough for making sure Bilbo survived Thorin. If I could I would let him stay but I cannot burden you with that guilt. You have tonight to say goodbye.”

Thorin rests his hand against the mantle, head bowed. “Get out.”

“As you wish, Thorin-King.”

**Lapin**

Thorin watches as the lapin hops across the floor, sniffing at his pants before disappearing under the table. “Your rabbit runs loose?”

Bilbo tosses a carrot into the living room. “He's potty trained.”

A pink nose appears from under the table and the rabbit reappears, brown ears twitching. It hops to the carrot and starts eating it.

“You potty trained your rabbit?” Thorin leans down to scratch the brown line bisecting white fur.

Coming into the living room Bilbo smiles at the sight of Thorin practically bent in half to pet a rabbit. “How else am I supposed to let him run free?”

Accepting the beer Bilbo holds out Thorin glances down at the rabbit who is still working on the vegetable. “He runs loose?”

Sidestepping his pet Bilbo stretches up to press a kiss to the corner of Thorin's mouth. “Only when I”m home. He's very well behaved.”

Hand spreading across the small of Bilbo's back Thorin kisses him. “I didn't think rabbits could misbehave.”

Bilbo laughs. “Hellions. ON his rare bad days he'd make your nephews look like angels.”

Thorin snorts. “I doubt any rabbit could be as bad as those two.”

**Pucker**

“Pucker up!”

Thorin steadies Bilbo as his lover peers up at him, hands tugging at his shirt. “I should have known not to trust Dwalin with your well-being.” 

Bilbo frowns as he tries to kiss Thorin again. “Wasn't his fault. Fíli and Kíli kept buying me drinks and it wouldn't be polite to turn them down.”

Sighing Thorin leans down for a beer tasting kiss. “And that's why I sent him. You are far to soft on my nephews. And they should know better.”

With a hum Bilbo leans into Thorin, arms sliding around his waist. “Sweet lads. And I well know my limit.”

“Which is why you're slurring” It's barely noticeable but Thorin shifts to better support Bilbo's weight as he leans into him.

“'m not.” Bilbo fists his hands at the small of Thorin's back.

Thorin laughs and tilt's his lover's head back so he can kiss him. “And you only ever say pucker up when you've had to much to drink.”

A flush spreads across Bilbo's cheeks and Thorin smiles. “I promise I won't tell anyone the terrible things you say when you drink too much.”

Whimpering Bilbo presses his face into Thorin's shoulder. “Thanks.”

**Sealant**

“Get the sealant!”

Bilbo scrambles to the supply locker and rips the door open. It's a disaster from the crash, tools and equipment thrown around. He starts digging through, tossing things aside, fighting the welling panic.

He bites back a panicked sound as the sealant eludes him. Thorin grunts and he redoubles his efforts. “Are you sure it's here?”

Thorin's voice is strained. “Positive. I saw it yesterday. Faster Bilbo. I can see the air gauge going down.”

Feeling lightheaded Bilbo shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek as the move intensifies his discomfort. He stretches back and his fingers close around a tube. With a triumphant sound he holds it tight and scrambles back to his lover.

Thorin has barely managed to clog the hole with scraps of fabric. “We'll have to be quick.”

Bilbo nods and it takes a few fumbling tries before he manages to get the lid off. The thick gel oozes onto his fingers and he nods to Thorin.

His lover moves. Pulling aside the cloth and Bilbo streaks sealant across the hole.

Slumping against the wall Thorin glances at the gauge before drawing Bilbo close. “Now to wait for the atmosphere to return to normal.”

**Lustful**

Bilbo huddles closer to Bofur, head down as he stares at the fire, hoping the blush on his cheeks is hidden. He feels like every time he looks at Thorin the Dwarf is watching him, lustful gaze following his every move.

He risks a look at Thorin who is across the fire and sure enough Thorin is watching him, eyes hungry.

Cheeks blazing Bilbo ducks his head further, nudging Bofur when he chuckles. As if it isn't awkward enough he's being courted by a king, all of the Dwarves know and spend most of the day winking and making jokes.

“Master Baggins.”

Bilbo jerks his head up at the sound of Thorin's voice. “Yes?”

Thorin stands and gestures towards the woods that lead to the pool. “Walk with me?”

All the Dwarves are staring, waiting for him to answer and Bilbo gets to his feet. He'd rather be trapped under Thorin's magnetic pull than the center of attention for a dozen Dwarves with no manners.

Rounding the fire he manages to avoid jumping when Thorin's hand settles on the small of his back, hot even through all the layers separating them.

Thorin leans down, lips grazing the top of his ear and Bilbo shudders.

**Old**

“I dislike being old.”

Thorin sets down the treaty he is reading at looks at his lover. Bilbo is in an overstuffed chair by the fire, staring at his hands. “Old is not the word I would use to describe you Bilbo.”

Bilbo wriggles his fingers, swollen and stiff, skin papery thin, age spots prevalent. “Right, I'm ancient.”

With a sigh Thorin pushes back from his desk and joins his lover. Ignoring the creak of his knees he kneels at Bilbo's feet. “I was nearly two centuries old when we met. If you are old now, I must have been practically dead.”

Bilbo smiles and catches at Thorin's hair, tugging at the steel coloured strands. “Not dead. Bold, beautiful, mesmerizing. It was all I could do to not stare at you.”

Thorin leans in to kiss Bilbo. “And you were infuriating. Come old one, let us go get lunch before you wither away.”

Bilbo tugs at Thorin's hair before pushing him away. “I will enlist your nephews in making your life hell.”

Groaning as he gains his feet Thorin pulls Bilbo from the chair. “You would never be so cruel.”

Bilbo smiles. “No, I wouldn't.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Tangerine**

The smell of citrus is strong in the apartment and Thorin sheds his coat and hangs it up. Toeing off his shoes he loosens his tie. It smells like Bilbo has been backing all day and he wants a piece.

“What were we making today?”

Bilbo turns from the oven with a tray in hand, six scones in two neat rows. “Tangerine scones. How was work?”

“Dull.” Thorin pads into the kitchen, resting a hand on his lover's shoulder. “What brought on the baking?”

Sidestepping Thorin Bilbo sets the tray on a rack on the counter. “Seemed like a good day for it and a quick way to warm up the house some.”

Fingers itching to snatch a scone Thorin resists. He doesn't want to risk dropping the still hot treat on the floor. “I keep telling you we can get the kitchen re-insulated.”

Bilbo slides another tray into the oven. “I know, but then I don't have much of a reason for spontaneous baking sessions.” He smiles up at Thorin. “And I know how much you enjoy my tangerine scones.”

Catching Bilbo's hip Thorin tugs him close and ducks his head for a kiss. “A national treasure, much like the baker.”

A blush spreads across Bilbo's cheeks and Thorin kisses it away.

**Toast**

“Bilbo, why are you staring at your toast like it's a math problem you can't solve?”

Picking up a piece of toast Bilbo crumbles the crust. “It isn't right.”

Thorin takes a bite of his own toast, the bread saturated with butter and raspberry preserves. “It tastes fine to me.”

Bilbo flicks a chunk of crust at his lover. “The bread is fine but it isn't toasted right.” He leans forward to peer at Thorin's toast. “Did you change the setting?”

“I might have. And I don't understand why it's a problem. Your daily toast is barely that. I have no idea how you eat it that way.”

Hand closing around the preserve jar Bilbo slathers it over his bread. “It loses its taste if you over toast it. This way, I get to taste the bread and whatever I put on it.”

Thorin shakes his head. “You seemed so normal when we started dating. No weird hang-ups. Then, we move in together and I find out your toast has to be barely toasted. If I'd known this before...”

Bilbo takes a bite and swallows before smiling. “Had you known before we still would have moved in together.”

“Yes. But at least I would have been prepared to deal with you being neurotic about toast. And I would have remember to set it back to normal.”

**Cannibal**

Thorin grabs Bilbo and jerks him close, finger tangling in his curls to press his face against his coat. “Don't look Bilbo.”

Bilbo clenches at Thorin's coat. “What is it?”

Steering his lover around a pile of viscera on the floor Thorin kisses the top of Bilbo's head. “Nothing you need to see.”

With a sigh Bilbo tugs away. “Just because I can't defend myself is no reason to treat me like a tween. What's wron...”

He swallows hard against his rising gorge. The room around them is slick and dark with blood. There are piles of bones and flesh and to his horror, there's a dead goblin stretched across the floor, the arm of one of it's companions in it's mouth. “They're eating each other.”

Thorin casts a distasteful look at the dead goblin. “Cannibals. Just another reason to wipe that filth from the mountains. The only good cannibal is a dead one.”

Shuddering Bilbo rubs at his arms. “Disgusting. Can we leave?”

“Aye.” Thorin guides Bilbo through the dismembered bodies. “I'll have this all burned out in the morning. We don't need scavengers eating foul meat.”

Bilbo nods, gaze fixed on the far door.

**Posture**

“Frodo, stand up straight.”

Frodo wiggles away from Balin, hiding behind a chair. “Don't wanna.”

Tugging at his beard Balin sighs. “It doesn't matter what you want. You are a Prince of Erebor and as such posture is very important.”

Edging further behind his shelter Frodo shakes his head. “No.”

Back aching Balin kneels to look at Frodo. “Stop being difficult lad. Do what I ask and Fíli and Kíli will take you for a ride.”

The bribe is enough and Frodo wiggles free, standing tall like Balin wants.

Thorin comes into the room. “I see you haven't lost your touch for teaching young royals.”

Balin gets to his feet, smiling when Frodo runs to Thorin “I've had lots of practice. I must say, I expected Frodo to take after Bilbo more. He's as stubborn as any line of Durin.”

Balancing Thorin on his hip Thorin ruffles his son's hair. “Wishful thinking old friend. Bilbo's backbone is pure mithral and I fear Frodo has inherited it. But, he will listen to you.” He tugs at Frodo's curls. “Won't you?”

Frodo nods solemnly. “Yes.”

“Good.” Thorin sets Frodo back down. “Now, stand tall again for me.”

**Indispensable**

Pipe in hand Thorin sits across from Bilbo. The Hobbit is slumped in the chair across from him, dust smudging his cheeks, eyes closed in exhaustion. “Bilbo, you've been indispensable.”

Bilbo opens his eyes and slowly sits up. “Pardon?”

Smiling Thorin pushes a flagon of water towards him. “I said, you've been indispensable.”

“Oh.” A blush spreads across Bilbo's cheeks. “Thank you. I do try.”

Thorin blows a smoke ring. “Would you like to stay?”

The silence is deafening and Thorin would think Bilbo was struck dead by his words if not for the quickly rising and falling chest. “Problem Master Hobbit?”

Bilbo shakes his head. “No, but why?”

Sighing Thorin sets his pipe on the table. “I find I have grown fond of you Bilbo. And you have been instrumental in rebuilding Erebor.”

It seems he's broken Bilbo again and he leans forward to close his gaping mouth. 

The touch snaps Bilbo from his funk and he blushes. “I never... I mean I never dared to hope you might share my feelings.”

Standing Thorin moves in front of Bilbo and leans down. “I do, very much so.”

Bilbo surges to his feet, grabbing at Thorin's coat.

**Saucer**

“There was an accident today.”

Bilbo frowns at Thorin's words and looks at Frodo who is staring at the floor. “Oh?”

Thorin nudges Frodo who balks before stepping forward. “Frodo, we talked about this.”

He finally looks up and Bilbo is shocked to see that his son look like he's about to start crying. “What happened?”

Frodo blinks and sniffles. “I broke your saucer.”

Bilbo glances at his lover who holds up the saucer, or more, half of it. It's white with blue trim around the edge and he's had it for years, since before Thorin, and beyond years of ownership has no real sentimental value.

Dropping to one knee Bilbo cups Frodo's face. “I”m not mad. Yes, that one always had my cookies on it but only because it was always on hand.”

Frodo shuffles and glances up at Thorin before looking back at Bilbo. “Really?”

“Really.” Bilbo kisses Frodo's forehead and stands. “Maybe tomorrow we can go get a new saucer. One for you.”

Frodo perks up and grabs Thorin's hand, tugging at his fingers. “Did you hear?”

Thorin nods and ruffles Frodo's curls. “I did. Now go colour so your father and I can have a chat.”

Frodo pouts but bounds towards his room.

**Proximity**

Bilbo wiggles and leans against Thorin, smiling when his lover draws him closer. The room is warm, the chill of winter firmly trapped outside of Erebor's walls.

Fingers tug at his curls and Bilbo settles with a sigh. Despite the three months he and Thorin have been together he still isn't used to the constant proximity.

Even in the Shire he'd kept mostly to himself, snug in Bag End. The trek to Erebor had been the most time he'd spent with that many people and he'd craved a return to solitude.

Until Thorin had started courting him. Now, he can't imagine ever living alone again.

“Okay?”

Thorin's voice rumbles through him and Bilbo nods, closing his eyes. “Perfect.”

Carding his fingers through Bilbo's hair Thorin relaxes. He's threatened Balin and his nephews with thumbscrews if they dare interrupt them. Time alone is precious and closeness like this outside of bed and sleep is almost impossible. “We have tomorrow too.”

Bilbo smiles and rubs his cheek against Thorin's shoulder. “I'm planning on sleeping in, but after that...”


	16. Chapter 16

**Tarantula**

“No. I'll be staying in a hotel as long as that thing is in our house.” Bilbo stares at his lover because if he's going to scream if he looks at the tarantula.

Thorin has no such problem and look at the small cage on the table. “It's just for a week, until Fíli gets back. I promise the cage won't leave the sitting room.”

Bilbo shakes his head. “I don't care. I won't be able to live comfortably knowing that thing is in the house.”

Stepping between his partner and the tarantula Thorin touches Bilbo's shoulder. “What is about the critter that is bothering you so much?”

Bilbo looks at Thorin, wondering if the other man has suffered some kind of brain damage lately because honestly, who is okay with tarantulas. “Thorin, that thing is the size of my hand. And we don't have time for me to go into the hair and eyes.”

Thorin tugs at Bilbo's curls. “Would the basement be better?”

Shrugging Bilbo pulls away. No, that makes it worse. See if one of the others will take it or I'll be seeing you when Fíli picks that thing up.”

Thorin catches Bilbo and drags him close. “I'll call Dwalin. He's impervious to all things crawly.”

“Good. I'll be upstairs until it's gone.”

**Lascivious**

Thorin strokes his fingers down the underside of Bilbo's cock, smiling at the way his hips jerk. “So desperate for my touch.”

He leans down and ghosts his lips up the path his fingers just followed, pausing to lap at the damp head.

It draws a startled shout and he sits back, enjoying the flush across Bilbo's cheeks and upper chest. “So lascivious. What would your people say, if they could see the way you give yourself to me, the way you squirm and beg for my touch.”

Bilbo turns his head, blush intensifying even as his hips roll up, seeking friction.

Thorin trails his fingers lower, thumb stroking over Bilbo's perineum. “Did you ever imagine how easily you would spread your legs for me, they tyrant you hated so much?”

Bilbo mewls and pushes down. “Please.”

Dipping his fingers in oil Thorin circles the furl of Bilbo's entrance. “You know you never have to beg pet. I'll always give you what you want.”

He presses and Bilbo goes boneless as his finger breaches him. “So beautiful.”

Bilbo's hands clench in the sheets and his hips move against the slow slide of Thorin's fingers.

Thorin works him open with slow, easy movements, his need growing.

**Celestial**

Thorin knows he is dying, can feel his life slipping away but it doesn't explain the nimbus of light around Bilbo. “What are you?”

Bilbo smiles sadly and sits on the cot next to Thorin. He brushes his fingers across the Dwarf's forehead. “A celestial being. I was sent to make sure you reclaimed Erebor but I have no power beyond that. Your death was foretold.”

Thorin turns his face towards Bilbo, hoping for another touch from the soothing fingers. “I knew there was something about you, or Gandalf would never have invited you.” 

Bilbo smooths his fingers over Thorin's brow and settles for tracing his thumb over his temple. “I may have persuaded him a little. Thorin, would that I could have given you Erebor for longer.”

Jaws clenched against the pain echoing through his body Thorin squeezes his eyes closed. “Are my sister-sons safe?”

“Yes. That at least I could assure.”

Thorin manages to open his eyes and Bilbo looks much diminished. “Will you stay for them?”

Bilbo nods. “My fate is now tied to the line of Durin. They will be strong as long as I have my celestial standing.”

Assured Thorin begins to drift.

**Lugubrious**

“Our people would be ashamed to see their king brooding. Such lugubrious tendencies are below the King of Erebor.”

Thorin glares at Dís as she comes into the room. “Get out.”

Ignoring her brother Dís takes a seat across from him. “The glare didn't work when we were younger and it wont' now. Go get him, propose and bring him back. I had enough of your brooding before you retook Erebor and now that we have it, I won't stand for you sitting in the dark.”

Sighing Thorin slumps in his chair. “Bilbo made it clear his place wasn't here and never would be.”

Dís waves her hand dismissively. “From what Balin and my boys told me, Bilbo was ready to stay but felt you didn't approve.”

Face pinched in anguish Thorin slams his fist down on the arm of his chair. “I wanted him to stay but...”

“You are too stubborn and didn't manage to apologize completely for the Arkenstone debacle.” Dís rolls her eyes. “Mahal, save me from Thorin's stubbornness. Fine, Dwalin will accompany me and we will fetch Bilbo back. May you rot in your lugubrious stupor.”

Dís doesn't give Thorin a chance to reply, standing and sweeping from the room. She isn't going to let her brother be miserable for the rest of his life.

**Torturous**

Thorin twists his wrists against the rough rope, ignoring the blood slicking down his wrists. Snarling he jerks at the unyielding hemp as Bilbo's screams echo through the hallways.

It's been torturous, listening to his partner's weakening cries, the yells and whimpers as the goblins do who knows what to the Hobbit.

Jerking hard Thorin feels the rope give a little and he redoubles his struggles. His wrists ache and his fingers are half numb but none of it matters, just Bilbo. 

A scream echoes down the hall and Thorin freezes, heart in his throat. There is something in that scream, something terrible and heart wrenching.

“Bilbo!” His voice rings hollow and draws no response even from the goblins and Thorin fears the worst.

The silence drags on and Thorin resumes struggling, heedless of the damage to his wrists. 

Snarls bounce off the walls, guttural Goblin following and Thorin comes to a crouch, one hand free, a rock clenched in his blood streaked fingers.

The first goblin rounds the corner and Thorin lunges, bring the rock down, shattering it's skull. It topples to the ground and Thorin slams the next one into the wall. He will have his revenge for Bilbo.

**Foray**

The fire flickers through the leaves, casting shadows on the ground. Thorin tugs at Bilbo's coat and they creep back from their hiding spot. 

Once they're clear Thorin drops to one knee, sketching a quick map in the soft dirt. “Are your ready for your foray?”

Bilbo glances over his shoulder, the glow of the fire hidden by the foliage. “No, but there's nothing to be done for it. We need that map.”

Cupping Bilbo's cheeks Thorin draws him in to kiss him. “I would do it, but I lack the requisite skill to sneak in.” He withdraws a knife from his boot and presses it into his lover's hand. “Be quiet and careful and use it only as a last resort.”  
Bilbo nods, fingers tight around the handle. “Five minutes.”

Thorin kisses him again. “As long as you need Bilbo. Safety first.”

He watches as Bilbo melts into the shadows. Breathing deeply Thorin counts slowly in his head, attuned to his surroundings. It pains him to send Bilbo alone but his lover is well suited to this situation. 

There's a whisper of sound and then Bilbo is back, grinning triumphantly, map clutched in his hand. “It was easy.”

Thorin takes the map and tucks it into his coat. Sleeking his hands over Bilbo's coat Thorin rests his forehead against his lover's. “I'm glad you're safe.”

**Regret**

“I regret this Bilbo. I need you to know that.” Thorin stares at Bilbo, waiting for a response.

The Hobbit returns to his gaze evenly, hands folded in his lap, manacles dark against his forearms. “Are these really necessary?”

Thorin manages a wry smile. “Standard procedure when a royal is in the presence of a criminal.”

Bilbo gains his feet and holds his arms out. “Do you think I”m a criminal Thorin?”

Hands curling into fists to avoid touching, Thorin meets Bilbo's gaze. “What I think doesn't matter Bilbo. The council has decided you are guilty of treason against the crown of Erebor.”

“And my punishment?”

Breaking Thorin reaches out, fingers ghosting over the curve of Bilbo's cheek. “Death, but there at least I could intercede. You will spend the rest of your life as a prisoner. You will be as comfortable as possible but you will never be able to return to the Shire.”

Bilbo shuffles back, hands dropping. “I suppose I should be grateful you managed that.”

Sighing Thorin withdraws his hand. “Bilbo, if there was any other way I would help you but the council had their say. I do regret the way this ended, and wish it could change. Goodbye Bilbo.”

He ignores Bilbo's cry as he exits the cell, throat tight with unspoken words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Candlestick**

“My candlesticks are gone! That vile woman!”

Safely ensconced in a chair Thorin watches as Bilbo paces in front of Bag End's fireplace. They're here so Bilbo can gather what he wants and disperse the rest before returning to Erebor. “Bilbo?”

Throwing his hands up Bilbo rounds on Thorin. “Just because I leave for a few months she thinks she has rights to everything here.”

Thorin stands and catches his irritated lover. “Who took your candlestick?”

“Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. That woman is forever trying to take my things. The candlesticks were a gift to my parents when they got married.”

“Do I need to send Dwalin to retrieve them?”

Bilbo leans forward, forehead resting on Thorin's chest. “Yes. Two of them, engraved with my parents initials on the bottom. She'll probably have hidden them.”

Hand cupping Bilbo's head Thorin calls for Dwalin.

Dwalin appears, a cookie clutched in hand. “Yeah?”

Thorin cards through Bilbo's hair. “Find Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and find two candlesticks she took, silver with initials on them. Don't hurt her but get them back.”

“Aye. Anything else?”

Bilbo turns his head to look at Dwalin. “Silverware. A box of it.”

**Unconscionable**

“What you did was unconscionable! What if Frodo had been seriously injured or killed?” Thorin has to resist the urge to reach out and shake his nephews.

Fíli and Kíli are staring at the floor and haven't been able to meet his gaze since Dwalin had marched them into his presence. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Nothing is forthcoming and Thorin growls. “Answer me!”

The younger Dwarves jump and Fíli finally raises his head. “We're so sorry Thorin. We never meant for anything to happen to Frodo. We would give our lives to keep him from harm.”

Thorin sighs. “A fine way of showing it. Return to your rooms. You will remain there until Bilbo and I have come up with an appropriate punishment.”

They bow themselves from the room and after the door closes Thorin enters Frodo's room.

His son is asleep, face pale, broken arm resting on top of the sheets. Bilbo is sitting next to him, one hand resting on Frodo's foot. “How is he?”

Bilbo manages a wan smile. “In pain but Óin dosed him. What did they say?”

Thorin kisses the top of Bilbo's head. “They were regretful. They'll think before trying this ever again.”

Bilbo nods. “Good. I don't think I could go through this again.”

**Deficiency**

“It's just an iron deficiency Thorin. Nothing serious.”

Thorin sighs. “I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't be there.”

Bilbo pads around the apartment living room. “I'm a big boy Thorin. I can go to the doctor alone.”

“That's beside the point Bilbo. The point is supporting my partner when there's something medically wrong with him.”

Flopping on the couch Bilbo stares at the ceiling. “I wish you were here. The apartment is empty. And the medically wrong is under control. Lots of pills for me.”

“But it will take care of the symptoms?”

Feet resting on the coffee table Bilbo nods despite the fact his lover can't see him. “Given enough time, yes. Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with me once I'm feeling better?”

Thorin laughs. “Old jokes. I'm not that much older than you Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiles and scratches his fingers against the couch cushion. “It seemed like the way to go. When do you get home?”

There's a tapping sound from down the line. “Tomorrow, late. Kíli is picking me up so don't worry about me. Just rest up.”

Bilbo's smile widens. Thorin worries too much. “It's an iron deficiency. I'm not dying.”

“Close enough. I'll see you in a couple of days.”

**Cats**

“How many cats do you own?”

Bilbo strokes the grey beast in his arms, frowning. Five I think, but I don't really own them. They're all friendly ferals.”

Thorin nods as a tortoiseshell slips in the open window. “And you don't mind being the crazy cat man?”

Smiling Bilbo ruffles the grey's ears. “Five cats hardly makes me the crazy cat man. Six would though.”

“Good to know you have a limit. Dare I ask how you ended up playing servant to all of them?”

Bilbo drops a hand to scratch the tortoiseshell. “I've always had a soft spot for strays. Gandalf was first and the others just followed.”

Thorin drags his thumb through the condensation on his beer. “Is that why you picked me up, because I'm a stray?”

Bilbo sets Gandalf down and leans toward the other man. “Are you feral too?”

Eyes narrowed Thorin leans in. “I can be, if you want.”

Giggling Bilbo stretches for a kiss. “That was terrible. Don't ever say that again.”

“I know.” Thorin cups Bilbo's neck, thumb stroking his skin. “Want to move this to the bedroom?”

Bilbo nods fervently and stands.

**Military**

“Do you miss it?”

Thorin makes an inquisitive sound but doesn't open his eyes. It's a rare, quiet Sunday morning in bed and he isn't planning on moving unless the bed catches fire.

“The military?”

Stroking his hand down Bilbo's back Thorin shrugs. “The camaraderie and order, yes. Most of the rest of it I can do without.” He kisses the crown of Bilbo's head. “Why the sudden fascination? Five years and you've never asked.”

Bilbo wiggles closer. “Curiosity. Seemed like the time to ask, when we don't have anything pressing to do.”

“Good enough. You should have seen Balin's face when Dwalin came home with all the tattoos.”

Bilbo giggles. “I can imagine.”

Hand spread wide over the small of Bilbo's back Thorin nuzzles at his lover's temple. “Do I get to ask a question now? Can it be embarrassing?”

“I think by now you know everything I did growing up.”

Thorin laughs. “Not from what Gandalf said. According to him there are plenty more stories.”

Bilbo sighs and burrows closer. “Anything he says is a lie. Tell me more about when you and Dwalin were in the military. I'm sure you have good stories.”

**Nostalgic**

“Uncle, have you ever been in love?”

Bilbo stars a little at Frodo's words before settling deeper into his chair. “Once, and I dare say I still am.”

Frodo smiles at the wistful tone of Bilbo's voice. Lately his uncle had grown more nostalgic as the years have passed. “Who was she?”

Reaching for his pipe Bilbo smiles. “He. The King under the Mountain. Thorin was a force of nature, barely tamed and tempestuous.”

Frodo leans forward. This is the first he's heard of this and he's curious. “Thorin doesn't sound like a Hobbit.”

Fingers stroking the pipe bowl Bilbo's smile softens. “A Dwarf. One of the most stubborn creatures I ever met.”

“What happened to him?”

Bilbo barely manages to avoid flinching. It's been decades since Thorin's death but it still aches to think about. “He was killed not long after recovering his kingdom. He never did sit the throne but his nephew is King now and rules well. I occasionally receive letters from him.”

Frodo thinks about the stack of heavy parchment letters in the study. “Do you ever think about going back?”

Bilbo's smile is wane. “My place is here, with you Frodo, no matter how much I love Thorin.”

**Imprisonment**

Bilbo nods as his guard bows out of the room. It's been like this for the last decade, as he's served his imprisonment for stealing the Arkenstone.

His sentence hasn't been pleasant in anyway, but it had been comfortable. He has a suite of rooms, carved deeply into the mountain and richly appointed. Once a day he's allowed outside for a walk under heavy guard for an hour and Bofur visits three times a week to keep him caught up on the outside.

Bilbo picks up his spoon and stirs the porridge in his bowl but doesn't eat. 

No matter how many times he has asked over the years, has Thorin come to see him. He wants to see the Dwarf, try to explain, one last time, his reasoning. He knows, that while Thorin hasn't forgiven him, might not ever, he does regret his imprisonment. It had been plain on his face the last time he'd seen Thorin and just thinking about it makes his heart ache.

Setting aside the spoon Bilbo settles back in his chair. His feeling for Thorin haven't ebbed in the last decade and he longs for even a fleeting glimpse of those beloved, stern features.

He sighs and closes his eyes, feeling dizzy. This imprisonment will take his life long before age does.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos.

**Supercalifraglisticexpialidocious**

Thorin stops outside the living room, frowning. It sounds like Bilbo is singing but... there's a brief pause and Thorin leans into the room. “Bilbo, are you singing Supercalifraglisticexpialidocious?”

His lover jumps and shakes his head but the blush on Bilbo's cheeks tells the truth.

Entering the room Thorin leans over the back of the couch to kiss Bilbo. “Why that of all things?”

Bilbo sets his book aside. “It's actually my favourite Disney movie and sometimes I can't help but sing.”

Rounding the couch Thorin sits down. “Fíli and Kíli were forever asking Dís for Mary Poppins when they were growing up. It drove her batty and she ended up dropping them with me. And we always watched Mary Poppins. I started having dreams with that as the soundtrack.”

Bilbo laughs. “Such a terrible fate.”

Smiling Thorin grabs his lover and half drags him into his lap. “It is when the hellions sang it for days on end. And now I have to hear it in my house.”

Hand braced on Thorin's shoulder Bilbo slides fully into his lover's lap. “I promise I'll try to avoid singing Supercalifraglisticexpialidocious. It wouldn't do for you to go batty.'

Fingers curling over Bilbo's hips Thorin rolls his eyes. “I see where I stand with you.”

Laughing Bilbo leans in to kiss him.

**Feather**

Thorin trails one of his feathers down the dip of Bilbo's spine, the feather dark against his lover's pale skin. He leans over to press a kiss to the curve of his shoulder. “Beautiful.”

Bilbo wiggles and fixes Thorin with a stern look. “Why do you say that? Almost everyone else thinks I'm an oddity.”

Setting aside the feather Thorin unfurls one of his wings, stretching it to cover Bilbo. “Because, despite the fact you have no wings, you are still one of the brightest, most beautiful people to walk Middle Earth. And because I love you.”

Bilbo presses his face into the pillow, heat painting his cheeks. He'd been prepared to spend his life alone, wingless when wings meant everything, but then Thorin had fallen into his life, literally, and now he's never been happier. 

He carefully turns in the hollow between bed and wing and reachs up, fingers sliding over the inky darkness of Thorin's feathers. “I'm glad you had the good sense to land in my garden.”

Smile bright against his beard Thorin leans down to kiss Bilbo. “You had the softest looking garden in the Shire.”

Dragging Thorin close Bilbo slides a hand down his lover's back to slip his fingers under the waistband. “I had to have a hobby since I can't fly.”

Thorin kisses him quiet.

**Supplemental**

Rubbing at his eyes Bilbo marks another set of homework before setting it aside. “Remind me never to do this again.”

Thorin comes into the kitchen and sets a cup of tea at his lover's elbow. “And what is this?”

Bilbo caps his red pen and takes up the tea. “Supplemental homework. I decided to assign it for this chapter and didn't figure how long it was actually going to take to grade.”

Grinning Thorin slides into the chair across from his lover. “That's what you get for agreeing to TA another class. I thought you'd learned better after last semester.”

“Gandalf is persuasive. Next time he asks, remind me to say no.”

Thorin takes the corrected pile of homework and starts alphabetizing it. “I can do that. Are you going to have time for us this weekend?”

Fingers curling around the mug Bilbo nods. “The next batch of supplemental homework isn't until next week so once I'm done with this I'm all yours.”

Thorin nods. “Good. I have plans to drag you away for the weekend.”

Perking up Bilbo grabs his pen. “Fifteen minutes and I'm done.”

Thorin smirks. “So eager. Luckily I already have your bag packed. And I've hidden your phone so Gandalf can't call you in while we're out.”

**Projectile**

The projectile slams into the wall, flaking stone and Thorin ducks back. “He's close.”

Bilbo peers around Dwalin. “Have you even tried to talk to him?”

Thorin turns to glare at his lover. “I realize you think he's just an obsessed fan Bilbo, but he's shooting at us. We're not going to try to talk to him.”

Another shot cracks into the wall and Thorin edges back. “He's just proven my point. Fíli and Bofur and trying to locate him and Balin was a tactical team on the way.”

Knees drawn to his chest Bilbo tips his head back against the wall and stares at the ceiling. “I just wanted to be a writer. I never expected anyone to get this worked about me or my writing.”

Thorin gestures and Dwalin switches places with him. He kneels next to Bilbo, touching his cheek. “There's no telling what people will do, or how they'll react. None of us could have expected this.”

Bilbo shifts and leans into Thorin. “I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish it was different.”

Fingers through Bilbo's hair, Thorin bows his head to kiss him. “So optimistic. I'll tell Balin to tell the tac team to avoid deadly force.”

**Exclamation**

“Shit!”

Bilbo pauses in his reading and when no further exclamation is forth coming he sets his book aside. “Are you okay?”

Thorin comes into the living room, a towel clutched in his hand, red spotting the pale fabric. “Nearly took the tip off my finger but I'll survive.”

Getting to his feet Bilbo moves to his lover. He carefully unwraps the towel and blanches before clutching the towel tight. “Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?”

Leaning down Thorin kisses Bilbo. “We'll take a look once I get the bleeding to stop. It might not be as bad as it looks.”

Hand around Thorin's wrist Bilbo tugs him to the couch. “I didn't think you making dinner was going to lead to you trying to take a finger off.”

Thorin rests his head back against the couch. “Everyone has an off day. It seems today is my turn.”

Bilbo picks his book up and ruffles the pages. “I can do with you never saying that while you're in the kitchen again.”

“I'll try. Net time I'll go with gosh darn.”

Thumbing his lover with the book Bilbo settles back. “We don't need your sarcasm.”

**Pounding**

The light comes on and Bilbo presses his face into the pillow as the pounding in his head intensifies.

Suddenly the light goes out and the bed next to his head dips. Fingers slip into his hair, rubbing gently. “Sorry, I hadn't realized you were in here.”

Bilbo turns his head to press his forehead against Thorin's thigh. The pressure and heat feel good and he imagines the migraine receding a little. “S'okay.”

Thorin frowns at the slurred words, fingers gently continuing their movement. Bilbo's migraines are rare but vicious and it seems like his lover has fallen prey to a nasty one. “How long?”

Bilbo reaches out, fingers catching at Thorin's jeans. “Since I woke up. Barely moved.”

Trailing his fingers down Bilbo's neck Thorin glances at the table. There's a glass of water on the table but no sign of any medication. “Did you take anything?”

Bilbo shakes his head and hisses in pain. “No. It killed me to get the water.”

Hand resting on Bilbo's shoulder Thorin kisses his temple. “I'll get your drugs. If you don't take something now your head will be pounding all weekend.”

Bilbo groans and presses his face into the pillow again. “Or you could just put me out of my misery.”

Wait

Thorin flexes his fingers and take a deep breath. Just a little longer and the wait will be over. Just a little longer and Bilbo will be his.

It's been decades and centuries since he last had Bilbo in his arms and it aches. He's been following Bilbo across time, searching for a chance to reveal the truth. So many years and the time has never been right. Bilbo's been too old or too young. They've missed each other mere days and there had been that one, terrible time when he'd been forced to watch Bilbo bleed out on the street.

Scratching at his jeans Thorin glances at the clock.

Ten minutes.

His nephews are eagerly awaiting his call with the others. They all remember their past lives and are as desperate to have Bilbo back as he is.

Five minutes and he surges to his feet. The wait is going to kill him and he paces between the tables. He owes Ori for being willing to shut the store down for the day, and if he gets Bilbo back he'll never be able to repay him.

The door opens with a chime and Thorin turns, frozen by the sight of Bilbo framed in the doorway.

Bilbo smiles and Thorin takes a step forward, hand held out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos

**Quarterback**

“That was pathetic.”

Bilbo doesn't bother looking up from his work at Thorin's words. His lover is involved in the football game on TV, criticizing the quarterback's every move.

Thorin sinks further into the couch. “No wonder this team is so terrible. The quarterback isn't even sure how to hold the ball.”

Raising his book Bilbo uses it to hide his smile. He's still amused that Thorin was the quarterback at school, popular and filled with athletic prowess. Thorin had won two championships with his team and could have gone further if he'd wanted to.

“They should just put him out of his misery. And the team's.”

Bilbo looks up just in time to watch the quarterback go down. “Oh, such tragedy when the quarterback fails. The end of the world is nigh.”

A commercial comes on and Thorin looks at Bilbo. “Do I need to remind you that you chose the quarterback over the horticulture grad. Obviously even you can hear the siren call of an athlete in their prime.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “Actually it turned out your ego was smaller than Thranduil's. The fact you played football had nothing to do with it.”

Thorin turns with a grin, reaching for his lover. “Keep telling yourself that.”

**Drapes**

“Thorin, close the drapes.” Bilbo bats at his lover's hands as they reach for the hemp of his jumper.

Thorin manages to grab the soaked fabric and he tugs up. “It's pouring rain out Bilbo. No one is going to be out there peeping.” He tosses the sodden piece of clothing aside and steps in, rubbing at Bilbo's arms. “Knowing your luck, you'll come down with a cold.”

Bilbo huddles closer to his lover, the tip of his nose red. “Being cold doesn't make you sick.”

Snatching the blanket off the back of the couch Thorin wraps it around the shivering man. “A fact I'm aware of, but I seem to recall you getting sick the last time you got caught in a rain storm.”

Bilbo wrinkles his nose and tugs the blanket tight as he reaches for Thorin. “If I get sick because you said that I'm going to be upset.”

“I'll pamper you if you do.” He kisses Bilbo. “Don't move. I'm going to pull the drapes so you can finish stripping and then put the kettle on.”

Nodding jerkily Bilbo waits until Thorin has the drapes down before fighting to get his pants off. The button finally gives and he wiggles them off, clutching the blanket tight as he steps away. He's not moving any further until Thorin has tea.

**Compartment**

“Are you sure this is the right compartment?” Bilbo widens his stance against the swaying of the train. The longer they linger the greater the chance Smaug will realize how close they are.

Thorin wends his way through the towers of crates, held back by cargo netting. “According to our contact. He said this is where it would be kept.”

A chill trickles down Bilbo's spine and he check to make sure his lock-picks are handy. “And how much do you trust this contact?”

“Balin has been working with him for years.” Thorin stops next to his lover, frown hidden by the partial darkness of the compartment. “You think this is a trap.”

Bilbo sidles closer, eyes scanning the darkness. “I think so. We've barely managed to stay ahead of Smaug this entire time. Why all of a sudden does Balin's contact decide to tell us what we want?”

Thorin bites back a growl. “Fuck. We need to get out of here.” 

Bilbo makes it to the door, smacking his palm against it. “We're locked in.”

There's a crackle of static and then Smaug's voice fills the compartment. “Very good Thorin Durinson. I hope you feel guilty about dragging your lover into this situation.”

**Aggravation**

“Bilbo, I would be eternally grateful if you would take this aggravation.”

Wiping the ink from the point of his quill Bilbo smiles. “I'm pretty sure he's at least half yours.”

Frodo clutched to his chest Thorin shoves back from his table before prying a paperweight from small hands. “No, he is entirely yours when he's this way.”

Setting the quill down, well away from Frodo Bilbo takes his son. “This can't be my fault. We're Baggins and lead quiet lives.”

Thorin stands, smiling as he touches Frodo's curls. “Says the Baggins who ran from his house, forgetting his handkerchief and faced down a dragon.”

Bilbo steps into Thorin. “A momentary lapse in judgment from me.” Bilbo smooths his hand down Frodo's back. “I still have some work to do with Ori. Are the lads available to watch Frodo?”

Thorin glances at the massive time-sheet on his desk. “Kíli is. Maybe he can wear the tiny hellion out.”

Frodo giggles, knowing when he's being talked about. He catches one of Thorin's braids and jerks.

Thorin frees his hair and leans in to kiss Frodo's forehead. “An aggravation Frodo.”

Frodo squeals and waves his hands, grinning and showing his gums.

**Gallant**

“And there was Bilbo, gallant as he rushed in to save uncle Thorin!”

Bilbo can feel his cheeks heat as Dís looks at him, her skepticism almost palpable in the room, even with Fíli's narrative. She's been cool towards him since she arrived in Erebor and Bilbo isn't sure how to make her like him. 

“Rest easy lad. The Lady is reserved and will thaw towards you in time. The fact you have her brother's heart works in your favour.”

Bilbo nods at Balin's quiet words, watching as Fíli and Kíli continue to relate the reclaiming of Erebor. He longs to seek out Thorin but knows fleeing will only make Dís question him more.

“It seems your exterior hides a brave heart.”

Bilbo jumps at Dís' soft words. “I- thank you.”

A faint smile twitches the corner of her mouth. “We will speak again Master Hobbit. Balin, walk with me.”

The moment they leave Fíli and Kíli crowd Bilbo. “Don't worry. She likes you.”

Bilbo slumps back in the chair. “I'll take your word for it.”

Fíli grins. You should have seen the way she treated Thorin's intended. She was absolutely glacial to her. Your gallantry set you apart.”

**Sophisticated**

Bilbo bats at his mother's hands as she smooths down the lapels of his suit jacket. “Mom, knock it off.”

Belladonna steps back, smiling broadly. “So sophisticated. Thorin isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off you.”

Feeling his cheeks heat Bilbo glances at his father who just smiles and hides behind his book. This entire situation is vaguely humiliating and he's ready to seek Thorin out on the street just to avoid the awkward boyfriend meeting parents scene.

His mother is already convinced Thorin is the greatest partner ever despite never having formally met him. 

There's a precise knock on the door and Bilbo nervously tugs at the hem of his jacket. 

Belladonna giggles and goes to answer the door.  
Bilbo takes a step forward and can just barely make out his mother's voice, underscored by Thorin's lower tone. 

It seems like it takes forever before his mother returns, Thorin towering over her. He's perfect in a black suit with a dark grey shirt and a black tie shot through with silver threads. “Hello.”

Bilbo edges forward. “Hi.”

“look at the two of you, so sophisticated. Now, pictures.” Belladonna brandishes the camera.

**Evicted**

Bilbo stares at the typed note taped to his door. “Evicted. Just our luck Frodo.”

His nephew giggles, completely oblivious to their plight.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo turns at the sound of his name. His neighbor, the reclusive Thorin Durinson is behind him, the door to his apartment partially open. They've barely exchanged more than pleasantries but Bilbo has always harboured a little crush on him.

Thorin comes closer, holding a hand out to Frodo who grabs his finger. “Is everything okay?”

Sighing Bilbo jerks his head towards the notice. “No. The landlord evicted us.”

Eyes dark with fury Thorin reaches past Bilbo to rip the notice from the door. He reads it and gently pull his hand from Frodo's grip. “I'll be right back.”

He disappears down the stairs and Bilbo slumps against the wall next to the door. He has no idea what Thorin is going to do but he knows he should wait around to witness the fallout.

Thorin reappears with a triumphant smirk. “The scum admitted he was trying to unfairly evict you. You and Frodo wont' have to worry about him again.”

Bilbo beams. “Thank you. And would you be interested in dinner?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're down to 22 words, so if anyone has a word they want to see, let me know, and if there's a particular universe you want it in. 
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos.

**Scutum**

Thorin grabs Bilbo and drags him under the cover of the the scutum. “God damned it Bilbo. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Bilbo hunkers closer to his lover as stones rain down. “I was trying to see what was happening.”

“We're in serious trouble. No need to risk your life to confirm that.”

The barrage lessens and Thorin grabs hold of Bilbo. “Don't even think of it.”

“I wasn't.” Bilbo traces the edge of the rivets on the shield. It's their only protection between skin and the sling stones and arrows of the orcs that caught them on the edge of Erebor's territory, beyond the range of the Dwarven patrols.

Thorin has taken a stone to the shoulder and is holding his left arm stiffly across his body.

Bilbo braces the scutum better. “How long until they come looking for us?”

Another barrage interrupts Thorin and he grunts in pain as he throws his shoulder into the shield.

Long minutes tick by and it finally goes quiet except for the babbling of the orcs.

“Hours, or until Dwalin gets suspicious. Hopefully he's already headed this way.”

There's the sound of rock skittering over rock and Thorin grips his sword as Bilbo edges closer.

**Cruel**

“You have no place here Hobbit. Return to your home and leave Erebor to the Dwarves.”

Bilbo stares up at Thror, ignoring the power imbalance of the stairs separating them. “I will not. You have been needlessly cruel since you arrived here from the Blue Mountains since you can't dare show gratitude to the Hobbit who helped reclaim the throne and kingdom you couldn't.”

Ignoring the flabbergasted look on the king's face Bilbo takes a step forward. “I'm here for Thorin, because I love him and no manner of dark, cruel bile you spew is going to chase me off.” He doesn't wait for Thror's reply but turns and strides from the room.

Bilbo closes the door behind him and leans against it, breathing hard. He hadn't really meant to attack Thror like that but what's done is done.

“Bilbo?” Thorin comes into the room, moving stiffly from still healing wounds. “You look like you've seen a spirit.”

Padding across the room Bilbo stops in front of his lover. “I may have managed to offend your grandfather but he was being cruel.”

Thorin looks surprised and then resigned. “He doesn't approve of our relationship. He's trying to drive us apart.”

Bilbo rests his hand on Thorin's chest. “Not while I live.”

**Capsized**

Thorin grabs Bilbo as his lover breaks the surface and drags him to the capsized canoe.

Breathing hard Bilbo clutches at the wet wood, drenched curls hanging in his face. He tilts his head back to look at Thorin. “What happened?”

Thorin shoves his damp hair out of his face as he surveys the placid water around them. “I”m not sure. I thought I felt something touch the bottom of the boat.”

Bilbo clutches harder at the boat, eyes darting about wildly. “Is there something in the water?”

“There might be. No one has plumbed the depths and people have vanished around here.”

Face waxen Bilbo edges closer to Thorin. “We should get out of the water. Hobbits don't do well in water.”

Thorin slings an arm over the bottom of the canoe. “It's going to take time. You aren't a strong enough swimmer to move without something to rest against.”

Bilbo shakes his head. “I don't care, I just don't want to be here.” He freezes, going even paler. “Thorin, something touched my leg.”

Thorin drags Bilbo close and practically shoves him to the top of the capsized canoe. “Don't get down, no matter what.” 

**Cramp**

Thorin grunts in pain as Bilbo's clever fingers dig into the cramp in the back of his thigh. “Easy.”

Bilbo shifts and presses harder. “No. You know if I don't work it out now you won't be able to walk.” He stretches and dips his fingers into the small dish of oil on the table next to the bed. “Are you going to stay still?”

Thorin clutches the pillow to his chest. “I'd rather let Beorn maul me as he'd likely be more gentle but have at it. “

Bilbo leans down and presses a kiss to Thorin's shoulder. “I believe insulting the person who is going to ease your pain isn't the best idea ever.”

Thorin doesn't reply, just bites back a groan as Bilbo sets to work.

Thumbs digging into heavy muscle Bilbo carefully works at the cramp. Ever since taking a blade to the back of the leg during the Battle of Five Armies Thorin has been suffering from chronic cramps that can be debilitating if not dealt with in a timely manner.

After long minutes Bilbo settles for just stroking his hand up and down the line of Thorin's thigh. “Better?”

Raising his head from the pillow Thorin nods. “There's lingering pain but I'll be able to walk at least. “

Bilbo slides off Thorin. “Good. I'll work on it again tonight before bed.”

**Firm grasp**

Thorin strokes Bilbo's curls as he stares at the fire. The Hobbit is leaning against him, head pillowed on his shoulder, fingers smoothing over the Arkenstone.

It's a quiet winter night and Thorin can think of no better way to spend the hours before bed. He wishes Bilbo has a firm grasp on reality but the fact he has him near is enough. 

Bilbo shifts, curling closer with a soft sound and Thorin takes the fur from the back of the couch to cover them.

Eyes closed Thorin tilts his head back. There are a myriad of matters to attend to tomorrow and he longs to pass them to Fíli so he can spend more time with Bilbo.

He doesn't move when Bilbo moves until fingers touch his cheek. Lifting his head he opens his eyes.

Bilbo is kneeling next to him, eyes bright under the fall of his curls. He smiles, fingers sliding over his cheeks. “I do love you Thorin.”

reaching up Thorin catches Bilbo's hand and brings it down to brush a kiss across soft knuckles. “I love you too.”

Bilbo grins brightly, the moment of lucidity gone and he snuggles back down next to Thorin with a happy sigh.

Throat tight with emotion Thorin goes back to touching Bilbo's curls as the logs burn to coals.

**Luminescent**

“Frerin and I found this chamber long before Smaug came. We think there is something in the stone in this room that causes the glow.”

Bilbo nods at Thorin's words as he looks around the chamber. The walls are luminescent, giving off a faint, bluish-white glow. “It's amazing.”

Thorin moves further into the room. “We used to hide from Balin down here. Dís used to complain because we never brought her with us. I'm going to bring her and the lads down here once Erebor is cleaned up.”

Bilbo moves to join Thorin, brushing his fingers against his lover's. Thorin has been morose since they've started the arduous task of removing sixty years of dragon damage. He knows there 's nothing he can do so he settles for staying close. “I'm sure Dís will love it.”

Thorin's slight smiles is visible in the weak light emanating from the stone. “She'll probably lecture me about not treating her like and lady and showing her sooner. She balked under the restrictions father put on her.”

Bilbo wanders to the wall, touching the smooth stone. Are there other chambers like this?”

“It's possible. We can start looking once the clean up is well under way.” Thorin joins Bilbo, resting a hand on his shoulder.

**Varmint**

Bilbo drops a bunch of carrots on the table, signs of teeth running the length. “We seem to have a varmint problem.”

Thorin sets aside the block of wood he was working on and picks up one of the vegetables. He touches a set of toothmarks before looking at his lover. “I take it this isn't usually a problem for you?”

Taking the chair across from Thorin Bilbo rolls one across the table. “Nibbles here and there but never such a brutal attack.”

“You must have grown something they can't resist this time.” Thorin stands and gets a knife to salvage what he can. “Did you plant anything new?”

Bilbo leans back. “Hamfast might have. I just tend my vegetables for the most part but he's always planting and moving things around. I'll have to ask him.”

Tossing the tops and nibbled bits into the bucket they use for compost Thorin wipes his hands on a towel. “You know, there's really only one thing to do with varmints.”

Bilbo sighs. “I know, and I hate to kill them but I also need my garden in one piece for the winter.”

Thorin moves to kiss him, touching his cheek. “I can make some traps that will kill them humanely.”

Bilbo leans into the soft touch. “Thank you.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Grandstand**

The grandstand erupts into cheers as the receiver catches Thorin's pass and dives into the end zone.

Bilbo smiles and watches as the team mobs his partner, Thorin's tall form disappearing under the dark blue uniforms.

“Well Bilbo, it seems your lover has once again managed to lead the team to another round of playoffs.”

The cool voice is familiar and Bilbo turns. “Thranduil. I hadn't realized you had any interest in the turn out of this game.”

The other man casts a disgusted look at the celebration on the field. “I don't approve of football but I do have pride in my school.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “And you sought me out why?”

Thranduil looks at him. “Is it wrong for me to want to speak to the man I dated for almost a year?”

Moving so people can get past him Bilbo tucks his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “You've barely spoken to me since I started dating Thorin.”

The other man fixes him with an icy look before disappearing into the crowd.

Bilbo sits back down, shivering at the chill of the seat through his jeans. The encounter with Thranduil has stolen some of his elation and now he's tired and wants to go home but he promised Thorin he would wait.

He burrows into his coat as the grandstand empties.

**Paprika**

The sound of the front door opening startles Bilbo and he jumps, sending paprika cascading into the pot. He stares, watching as the red powder dissolves into the broth. “Damn it.”

“Bilbo, are you talking to the soup again?” Thorin comes into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves.

Bilbo sets the can down and sighs. “No. You startled me and I added too much paprika.” He takes up the spoon and stirs it. “I have no idea how it's going to taste now.”

Thorin steps behind Bilbo, hands on his shoulders. “It'll taste fine. Nothing you make ever tastes bad.”

Letting Thorin take his weight Bilbo leans back into him. “You forget my seafood chowder.”

Thorin kisses his temple. “A rare mistake you managed to fix the next time. Too much paprika is nothing.”

“So you say.” He straightens up and nudges Thorin. “Slice bread if you're going to hand around and be in my way.”

Thorin takes the knife and pulls the bread from the bag. “No wonder my nephews avoid being here. If you put me to work like this...”

Bilbo smiles and stirs the soup. “I make them do much worse when they do show up. Now come over here and tell me how this tastes.”

**Empire**

Thorin strokes the skin of Bilbo's neck above the collar. “I have plans to tour my empire. You will accompany me, of course.”

Bilbo nods but doesn't move from where he rests in Thorin's lap. “Of course.”

Smiling Thorin tugs lightly at the short hairs at the base of Bilbo's neck before going back to stroking skin. He drags his thumb along the edge of the collar. Bilbo like this, oddly pliant is a rare treat and he wants to enjoy it. 

“We'll stay in the Shire the longest. You've earned it.”

Bilbo sits up, sliding into Thorin's lap, hands resting on his shoulders. “I have?”

Thorin nods, pushing up Bilbo's shirt to get skin. “You have. You accepted your position with grace, knowing your people relied on you. I admire your courage.”

Bilbo raises one hand to his collar, touching the silver and Thorin catches his hand, pulling it down. “The collar stays on. The people of the empire must know you are mine. I will not lose you to another.”

Bilbo presses his thumbs into Thorin's shoulders. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Hands falling to Bilbo's hips Thorin twists and presses Bilbo into the bed. He shoves the soft shirt up and drops his head to nip at Bilbo's collarbone.

**Lactose**

“And cereal with lactose free milk.” Bilbo sets the bowl in front of Thorin before taking a seat across from him.

Thorin stirs his cereal. “And my coffee?”

Bilbo smiles. “And your coffee. You act like I'm trying to kill you.”

Spinning his coffee cup Thorin smiles. “You might be. As punishment for forgetting to do something I promised.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “You're the governor. I can understand if you forget to do something around the house. And if I was going to kill you, it wouldn't be by capitalizing on the fact you're lactose intolerant. And I wouldn't do it while you're in office. To many people watching your every movement.”

Thorin stares at his partner. “I think I'm disturbed by how much thought you've put into this.”

Bilbo touches his foot to Thorin's under the table. “Idle thoughts. An overactive imagination. I”m actually rather attached to you.”

Thorin reaches across the table to touch Bilbo's hand. “And I you. Speaking of which, we need milk, both kinds and more coffee.”

Bilbo nods and takes a drink of his tea. “I'll get it all after I run my errands. Do you have anything else you need done?”

Thorin shakes his head. “Just need my milk.”

**Juxtaposition**

“No, that's not right.” Ori waves his hand. “Fíli, Kíli, trade places.”

Bilbo watches as the boys switch places behind Frodo. “I didn't think this would take that long.”

Thorin leans back against the wall. “Ori is just very particular.”

Ori frowns. “The juxtaposition isn't right. Let's move the stool.”

Fíli picks Frodo up and Kíli moves the stool. “We don't have all day.”

Thorin steps in before Fíli can rile Ori up. “You can and do. I have no problem leaving the three of you here until Ori is happy. Bilbo and I could use a day without you monsters.”

Frodo giggles. “'m not a monster. 'm a Hobbit!”

“Yes you are.” Bilbo sits down. “This would be easier if he would just draw them like that.”

Ori pauses and turns to look at Bilbo. “Perfect! That's why it didn't look right. The three of them juxtaposed like that was too formal. This shows their relationship so much better.”

He rushes to his desk and picks up this charcoals. “I'll just do the outline today so you'll have to come back tomorrow.”

Thorin smiles. “We'll leave you three to Ori's tender mercies.”

Bilbo smiles at the groans as he follows his partner out of the room. 

**Lubrication**

Bilbo's fingers are shiny with lubrication and Thorin watches from the doorway as his lover works himself open, panting softly.

He braces his forearm against the door frame and leans in, content to watch. His lover seems oblivious to his presence, hips working against his fingers.

Taking a deep breath Thorin drops his hand to undo his belt and the button of his slacks.

Bilbo presses another finger into his body and gasps, head falling back, throat working as he swallows. His legs spread further and Thorin can't resist.

Toeing off his shoes he pads to the bed and kneels between Bilbo's legs, hands smoothing up his thighs to curl over his hips. “This is certainly a wonderful thing to come home to.”

The flush over Bilbo's cheeks intensifies even as he continues to work himself open, breathing coming in pants. “I thought you'd approve.”

Thorin leans down to nuzzle at the underside of Bilbo's jaw. “I do.” He slides his hand across Bilbo's lower stomach and down, dragging his fingers around the loose furl of muscle, drawing a sharp gasp. “Very much so.”

Bilbo's arm curls around his neck, pulling him closer.”

Thorin reaches for the lube as he nips at the expanse of his lover's throat.

**Safe**

Thorin comes awake with a jolt and immediately reaches for Bilbo, pulling his lover close. He presses a kiss to Bilbo's forehead, one hand smoothing down his back. “You're safe Bilbo. Nothing is going to get you.”

He keeps up his litany, hand moving up and down his partner's back until Bilbo settles against him with a soft sigh, falling into the lower levels of sleep.

The nightmares have gotten less frequent over the years but they occasionally come back, when Bilbo is extremely tired or stressed. Today had been a long day with everything going wrong and Thorin isn't surprised the nightmares are back.

Bilbo sleeps through the nightmares, twitching and making soft sounds but Thorin wakes every time. He's never told Bilbo that he wakes and spends long minutes soothing him back to sleep.

Thorin draws the blankets up, tucking the corner under Bilbo's shoulder. Nuzzling at his lover's curls he kisses Bilbo's temple and closes his eyes.

Hopefully Bilbo will sleep the rest of the night without issue. They both have a long day tomorrow and need all the sleep they can get.

It still takes Thorin long minutes to fall asleep as he waits to make sure his lover feels safe enough to stay asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nearing and if you have any words or universes you'd like to see, let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone one who has read, commented and left kudos!

**Inconceivable**

Thorin spread his hand across the swell of Bilbo's abdomen. “Inconceivable.”

Bilbo smiles. “I know, but it's real. We try not to advertise the fact some of our males can get pregnant.”

Inching closer Thorin brings his hand up, smoothing over stretched skin. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Bilbo rests his head back against the pillow, reveling in the feeling of his partner's hands on his skin. “I wasn't sure your seed would take so I never said anything.”

Thorin kisses Bilbo. “My child.”

Bilbo threads his fingers through Thorin's hair when his partner moves down, ear resting against his stomach. He'd been trying to figure out the best way to tell his lover but in the end he'd just blurted it out.

He squirms when Thorin kisses his stomach, beard tickling his skin. “What has gotten into you?”

Thorin nuzzles at his stomach, hands sliding down to cradle Bilbo's hips. “You're carrying my child. So beautiful.”

Bilbo's cheeks flush and he tightens his grip on Thorin's hair as his lover goes for the buttons of his pants. 

He wasn't expecting this reaction when he told Thorin. 

**Omega**

Thorin drags his thumb around Bilbo's entrance, the smell of omega in heat rising heady in the air. “So ready for me aren't you?”

Bilbo makes a sound, hips pressing back. “Yes.”

Resting his thumb against the furl of muscle Thorin nudges his mate's legs further apart. “Just a little longer.” He presses two fingers in and Bilbo keens, hands clutching at the sheets. Unlike other Omegas, Bilbo has a hard time taking a knot at the beginning of his heat and despite the building need to breed Thorin will never hurt his mate.

Thorin ignores the insistent throbbing of his cock and continues to work Bilbo open. Nuzzling at the small of Bilbo's back he presses a third finger in, rubbing over the spot that makes Bilbo gasp and shake apart.

Slick coats his fingers and Thorin leans down to lap it up, the familiar taste making his cock harden further.

He withdraws and shifts, the head of his shaft sliding through the slick. “Ready?”

Bilbo's answer is a bare moan and Thorin thrusts into him.

Gasping Bilbo grinds back into him. “Please Thorin, need you.”

Hands digging into Bilbo's hips Thorin snarls. You'll have me. I'll breed you and everyone will know you're my omega.”

**Stroll**

Bilbo tugs down the hem of his jumper. “Let's go Thorin. It's a perfect morning for a stroll.”

Thorin groans and drags the duvet up higher. “Tomorrow.”

Rounding the bed Bilbo tugs the blanket down, smiling at his lover's barely open eyes and disarrayed hair. “It's supposed to rain tomorrow.”

Yawing Thorin pushes up on one elbow. “Look, even Beorn doesn't want to go.”

Thorin's dog, a massive mutt of indeterminate heritage yawns and fixes Bilbo with dark, mournful eyes, not moving from where he's sprawled across Thorin's legs.

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “That is possibly the worst excuse ever.”

Thorin scratches at Beorn's ear before falling back into the pillows. “There's nothing wrong with it. If a dog doesn't want to go o a walk, it's a terrible time for a walk. Come back to bed. Sundays are for lie-ins.”

Bilbo is tempted. The bed looks warm and comfortable and Thorin is rumpled and welcoming.

He drops his hands to the button of his jeans, shaking his head at his lover's triumphant smile. “You owe me next week.”

Thorin lifts the duvet, smiling. “One stroll, next Sunday. Now get back in here.”

Sliding into the bed Bilbo curls against the length of his lover's body.

**Eve**

Looking around at the sleeping Dwarves Bilbo carefully reaches into his knapsack, checking to make sure the Arkenstone is still there. He doesn't want to abandon the others, not after what they've been through but he can't let this happen

Now, on the eve of battle against the Men he sees no other way. Thorin's gold sickness will be the death of them and Bilbo won't allow that. 

Hand in his pocket Bilbo stands and carefully lifts his bag. He picks his way through the blanket wrapped bodies, all the Dwarves accounted for, twelve sleeping and Thorin standing guard at the ruined gates.

“Bilbo.”

Bilbo freezes, hand closing around the ring in his pocket and he curses silently. He knows he should have put it on earlier.

Thorin melts our of the shadows, face tight. “And where are you off to burglar?”

He fights the urge to step back, fearing Thorin will see it for what it is. “I was going to find a different place to sleep. The snoring echoes terribly in there.”

Thorin steps forward and Bilbo knows his lie has been exposed. “You will stand watch with me Hobbit. Who knows treachery the Men might be planning.”

Heart heavy, Bilbo follows Thorin to the gates, wishing he could change the tragedy sure to come on the morrow.

**Communicate**

“It's freaky.

Fíli looks up from his homework. “What is?”

Kíli throws the ball up and catches it as he stares at the ceiling. “The way Uncle Thorin and Bilbo communicate without saying anything. Thorin knew I'd crept into the house just from a look Bilbo gave him. It's like they're psychic or something.”

Fíli pushes back from the desk. “Are you sure it wasn't because they know you sneak out?”

Kíli throws the ball at his brother. “Positive. They were never alone long enough for Bilbo to tell Thorin I was sneaking back in. It's like he wiggled his eyebrows someway and Thorin knew.”

The door opens and Thorin leans in. “Or it could just be the five years we've been together. Dinner's ready unless you two want to keep talking about Bilbo and I.”

They watch as Thorin leaves and Kíli glances at his brother. “See.”

Fíli rolls his eyes. “Thorin isn't psychic and neither is Bilbo. They've perfected communicating without words. Mom and dad used to do it too, especially when you used to draw on the walls. Mom would tilt her head and dad would roll his eyes.”

Kíli swings his legs from the bed. “Whatever it is, it's freaky and unnatural. Now we'll never be able to get away with anything ever again.”

Fíli rolls his eyes. “We never do anyway.” 

**Fur**

Bilbo digs his fingers into the thick fur on the back of Thorin's neck. His lover arches into the touch, claws digging into the thick carpet on the floor. “This will teach you to get injured in this form.”

Thorin yawns, displaying massive canines before resting his head on his paws.

Smiling Bilbo carefully scratches down the line of Thorin's spin, staying away from the long gash down the sleek side. Until it heals enough for the stitches to be removed Thorin is trapped in his feline form.

Bilbo's sure Thorin is more than enjoying being stuck like this. No one expects a giant cat to run Erebor.

“If I didn't know better I would suspect you planned this.”

Thorin makes a sound, something between a purr and a growl that rubles through Bilbo's body where they touch. He shifts, resting his head on his lover's lap, eyes bare slits.

“No arguing while you're like this.” Bilbo drags his thumb along the curve of Thorin's ear, smiling when it flicks from his reach. “Thorin, King Under the Mountain, and his ticklish ears.”

Thorin moves, knocking Bilbo over and then settles across his lover's thighs, tail sweeping across the carpet. 

Bilbo laughs and buries his hand into dark fur.

**Bombastic**

The moment Thorin is away from the cameras he loosens his tie and scrubs a hand through his hair. “That wasn't bombastic was it?”

Bilbo stands and smooths down the lapels of his partner's suit jacket. “It was fine. I doubt you could have had a better speech.”

Thorin leans downs to kiss him. “I'm glad you think so. There were a couple spots I didn't think sounded sincere but I didn't have a chance to fix it.”

Tugging at Thorin's tie Bilbo steps into him. “I keep telling you Thorin, that you could spout nonsense and people would still follow you. You have that kind of charisma.”

“Hopefully that will be enough to get us through this election.”

Bilbo smiles. “We'll be fine as long as you stay sincere. Are you sure you're reading for another term?”

Thorin rolls his shoulders. “No, but I still have more I want to do. After I check in with my manager do you want to go to dinner? I need a steak.”

“I'll let Fíli and Kíli know they're on their own and meet you at the car.”

Thorin kisses him again. “I'll be there in five minutes.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end and I just once again want to thank everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos or comment.

**Pantheon**

Bilbo goes to his knees in the center of the chamber containing the statues of their pantheon though his attention is on the statue of Thorin Oakenshield, the protector of his tribe. “Please, I'll do anything if you'll save us.”

There's nothing and for a moment Bilbo thinks his plea is going to go unanswered. He moves to regain his feet when the sound of cracking stone reverberates around the circular chamber. Watching Bilbo swallows as the dark stone flakes away to reveal warm skin and sharp blue eyes.

Thorin drops from the pedestal. “You called for me.”

Bilbo nods, eyes darting from the loincloth to the dark tattoos trailing over skin and resting on the massive sword across his back. “I did.”

Thorin reaches down, cupping Bilbo's chin, tilting his head back. “And you were speaking the truth when you said you would do anything for my protection?”

Bilbo nods, reaching out to touch a strong thigh. “I would. My tribe means everything to me.”

Fingers sliding over Bilbo's cheek Thorin smiles. “You will serve me in whatever capacity I demand and I will protect your tribe.”

Nodding fervently Bilbo shuffles closer, clutching at Thorin's legs. He's never really rit in with his people but he can give himself to the god if it means their safety.

**Pastiche**

The sound of harp music floats down the stairs, a pastiche of song and Bilbo smiles. Thorin seems to be in a mood, unable to settle on one song. He enters they study. “Bad day?”

Thorin pauses in his playing, fingers ghosting across the strings, a discordant run of notes following. “Not bad, just frustrating. Everything was going wrong.”

Bilbo takes a seat at an angle to his lover, watching the movement of Thorin's fingers across the strings. Thorin had played professionally for almost a decade and Bilbo loves listening to him play, even when he's playing a hodgepodge of songs. “That sounds like a bad day.”

Thorin smiles and runs through a scale. “Depends on how one judges a bad day. And how big the problems are.”

Bilbo hums his assent and closes his eyes. The music rolls over him and he relaxes into the chair.

Thorin seems calmer, lingering on one song, the notes rising and falling, filling the room.

Occasionally he'll switch to something else, the transitions so seamless it takes Bilbo long beats to realize Thorin has changed.

Sighing Bilbo drags the blanket off the back of the chair and spreads it over himself. He should get up and start dinner but the house is pleasantly warm and the music is smooth and easy, soothing and Bilbo curls into the chair. Dinner can wait a little longer.

**Reunited**

The terminal is busy around him and Bilbo glances at his watch. He's got a little over an hour before his flight leaves and at this rate it'll take him that long to get to his gate.

He walks into someone and stumbles back, dropping his suitcase. “Sorry, I didn't-” his words trail off and it can't be but he could never forget that face.

Bilbo can tell from the surprise in familiar blue eyes that Thorin recognizes him and he surges forward. 

Thorin clutch's him close, chin resting on his shoulder. “Bilbo, gods above, I never through this day would happen.”

Fingers tangled in Thorin's shirt Bilbo closes his eyes. “I knew we would be reunited It's been the only thing that's kept me going since you passed into the halls of your ancestors.”

Thorin pulls back though he doesn't let go, thumb sweeping over the skin of Bilbo's neck. “I can't tell you how many lifetimes I've spent looking for you.” He rests his forehead against Bilbo's. “Where are you going?”

Bilbo leans into him. “Just a little vacation but I can cancel it.”

“No. I have what I need. This reunion isn't ending here.”

Heat pooling in his stomach Bilbo stretches up to kiss Thorin. 

**Custard**

Thorin watches as Bilbo licks custard from his spoon, making a sound of pleasures as he does. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone get that much enjoyment from custard..”

Bilbo blushes and scoops up more custard. “I can't help it. The cooks finally got it right.”

Thorin smiles. “You should be grateful it didn't take longer. Custard was never a Dwarven food until a certain Hobbit took up residence in the royal wing.”

Pushing the bowl of custard towards his lover Bilbo smiles. “Try some. You're acting like you expect it to attack you.”

Thorin taps the bowl with his spoon, watching as the custard shifts. “I tend to prefer my food have some shape to it.”

“Fíli and Kíli love it.”

Scooping up some of the custard Thorin takes a closer look at it. “My sister-sons will eat anything you put in front of them.”

Bilbo pulls the bowl back towards him. “Fine, I'll just eat it all myself.”

Thorin takes the bowl back. “It wouldn't do for me to let you eat the entire bowl.”

Bilbo goes for more custard only to have his spoon parried by his lover. “You do like it.”

Thorin leans back in his chair. “I do not.”

**Formulation**

“How's the formulation of the trade agreement going?”

Thorin scrubs at his face. “Badly. Laketown is pushing for things I can't promise. We have no idea ho long it will take to get the mines fully functioning and I won't endanger my peoples well-being for their greed.”

Bilbo sets the tray on the edge of the desk and moves to stand with his lover. He picks up the parchment and scans it, frown growing. “Well, they don't want much do they. What did Balin say?”

Pushing back from the desk Thorin tilts his head back. “He hasn't see it yet. I was hoping to ease some of his duties. He's served my family well and deserves a break.”

Bilbo tugs gently at one of Thorin's braids. “I doubt he agrees with you and show him the proposed agreement. No doubt he'll have some insight to help you. Who formulated trade agreements in the Blue Mountains?”

Thorin smiles though he doesn't move. “Balin, with input from the master smiths. I”ll seek him out tonight.”

Tucking the agreement under a paperweight made of silver Bilbo stretches to retrieve the tray. “Good. Now let's have some tea. You need a break from this all and the Elves from Mirkwood have sent an envoy.”

Thorin groans.

**Engulfed**

The fire sweeps towards him, the heat unbearable and he can't make a sound before the flames engulf him.

Thorin sits up and tosses the blankets back, his harsh breathing loud in the silence of the room. Eh moves to stand but stops when a hand tentatively touches his shoulder. “It's nothing Bilbo.”

He hears Bilbo snort and then there's warmth down his back as his lover leans against him. 

“Don't lie to me Thorin. I know you have nightmares.”

Thorin leans his head forward, ignoring the way it pulls at the scar tissue on his upper back. “The fire. I was engulfed.”

Bilbo's arms slide around his chest, holding him close. “You survived.”

Thorin raises his hand to touch Bilbo's. He had survived, barely. It had been touch and go as infection had rampaged through his body. His back is a mass of scar tissue and occasionally it still aches.

“You should go back to sleep.”

Bilbo kisses the back of Thorin's neck. “Not unless you join me. I know you'll stay up all night and you have a meeting with Bard tomorrow.”

Thorin growls and nudges Bilbo back. “That Man will be the end of me.”

Bilbo draws back, settling into the mattress, pulling Thorin with him. “Worry about it tomorrow.”

Thorin catches Bilbo in a slow, deep kiss.

**Farewell**

“I wish this wasn't farewell lad.”

Bilbo watches as Dwalin tightens the girth of his pony. “I wish the same Balin but you know as well as I do it's for the best. No matter what Thorin says we both know he hasn't forgiven me for keeping the Arkenstone from him. Remaining here wouldn't be good for either of us.” He turns to look at Erebor. “Thorin will be happier without me here.”

Balin shakes his head. Thorin and Bilbo are equally dense and there's nothing he can do about it. They're both convinced the other cant' stand them and it's driving him batty. “Won't you at least tell him farewell?”

Tugging at the bottom of his waistcoat Bilbo doesn't meet Balin's gaze. “I left Thorin a letter. Everything that needs to be said is in there.”

Balin resists the urge to march Bilbo back into Erebor and into the royal chambers. “Safe travels Bilbo Baggins and know the line of Durin can never repay you.”

He steps back as his brother leads the ponies up, smiling as Bilbo barely manages to scramble into the saddle.

His smile fades as Bilbo and his escort leave. Thorin and Bilbo would be so good together if they would just see the truth.

And as much as he would like to believe otherwise Balin know there will never be another farewell between Bilbo and Thorin.

**Piazza**

The Mediterranean sun is warm and Bilbo stops, tilting his face back to enjoy it more.

“I told you this was a good idea.”

Bilbo books at Thorin who is watching him over his sunglasses, smiling. “I never said ti was a bad idea.”

Stepping in Thorin rests a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, thumb brushing over sun warmed fabric. “You were fretting the entire week leading up to us getting on the plane.”

“That was before we were standing in a piazza in southern Italy enjoying the sun. Now it's all about relaxing and enjoying the face it's just the two of us.”

The crowd ebbs and flows around them, the chatter of people haggling.

Thorin leans down for a kiss. “I'm thinking an early night might not be a bad idea. Order room service and not leave the room until tomorrow morning and that's only if we feel like getting out of bed.”

Bilbo shivers at the low thrum of Thorin's voice. He steps in, hand coming up to rest on his lover's hip. “I like that idea.”

Thorin's smile is sharp and he steps back. “I thought you might. Let's enjoy the market first and see if we can find something for Dís. She expects something good.”

Bilbo gestures back the way they came. “There was silver jewelery back that way.”

Thorin catches Bilbo's hand and leads him back to the other edge of the piazza.


End file.
